


let's go on adventures together

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I dunno what happened, M/M, but mermaid hyungwon, human hyunwoo, i guess enjoy, i'm never writing a fantasy au again, i'm still proofreading the rest, it became too long, it's three parts hopefully, this is also the first time i'm not writing a oneshot, this mermaid shit is messing my head up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon is a mermaid, Hyunwoo is a human, and they both discover a lot more than they anticipated.





	1. will u come with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiannoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/gifts).



> a friend of mine slid into my dms and asked me to write this. i didn't think i managed to write what she wanted me to, but i hope this suffices!!! i love u and thank u for trusting me with ur ideas. this goes out to u, quinnie! <3 also.... note to self that fantasy aus are hard as hell and this is..... draining me. my imagination goes no further then this. wow. rip nash 2k18

Hyunwoo probably should have worn a wetsuit.

It’s early May and the water is only just starting to warm up, enough to make skin diving bearable but still chilly enough to serve as a constant reminder not to spend too much time out.

He loves the feeling of the water directly against his skin though, clean and smooth as he glides along, movements unrestricted by bulky black clothing. If this means a shorter dive, he thinks it’s worth the trade.

Shivering against the chill, he wades further into the ocean until he’s in up to his neck. After floating in place for a few minutes and letting his body temperature adjust, he pulls down his mask and sets off toward a cove that he had been told was a promising location.

The water is calm and clear once he makes it past the surf break and he swims along easily, admiring the patterns on the ocean floor formed by the currents. By the time he arrives at the cove he’s numb to the cold, making it easier to start fully appreciating the sea life around him, and immediately he feels a release of stress making its way out of his skin.

Hyunwoo makes his way along the reef, observing everything as closely as possible while making sure not to touch any of the coral. Schools of fish swirl around him, completely unbothered by his presence, and seaweed tickles his ankles as he passes by.

He’s halfway through unwinding a particularly stubborn strand of seaweed from his ankle when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. A bright glimmer and a flash of vibrant colour. Hyunwoo spins around in search of the source and nearly inhales a mouthful of water through his snorkel when he locates it.

About fifteen feet away, peeking out through a small clearing in the kelp, is a long, smooth set of iridescent scales. They stretch on for a good three feet before vanishing into the plants again, glimmering and shining as they move gently with the tide.

Hyunwoo racks his brain, trying to recall anything he’s ever known that might explain what he’s seeing. Nothing comes to mind. The size of the creature alone narrows down the possibilities hugely and the colour of the scales—light purple and pink and glittering unlike anything he has ever encountered—eliminates all other options he can think of.

Fear and excitement race through his blood, sending chills down his spine. Whatever he’s looking at could actually be dangerous, considering it is, after all unknown. And certainly not small. But it’s strange, and exciting and his curiousity gets the better of him. Before he even has time to approve of his own actions, Hyunwoo finds himself cautiously weaving his way through the water, closer and closer to the creature.

He slows down once he gets about five feet away, transfixed by the way the scales catch and reflect the light that shines down from the surface. Taking a deep breath through his snorkel and steadily ignoring the part of his brain screaming how foolish this is, he reaches out a hand and pushes the nearest strand of kelp aside.

A flood of bubbles erupt around him and the creature’s tail thrashes powerfully before vanishing from sight in the blink of an eye. Hyunwoo is taken aback and propelled backward through the water by the force of it, his vision hidden by the kelp swirling and twisting around him as he tries to make his way out of the mess.

Moments later he breaks the surface and tears his mask off, heart racing and breath coming shallow and fast. All he can think is “Land. Now.” and after a brief minute of treading water to catch his breath, he sets off toward the shore at triple his usual speed.

 

* * *

 

Later that night when Hyunwoo describes his adventure to Kihyun over dinner, it’s impossible to ignore just how absurd the whole thing sounds.

“So you’re telling me,” Kihyun says around a mouthful of chicken, “that what you saw was at least three feet long?”

Hyunwoo nods.

“With sparkling scales--”

“Iridescent, more like,” Hyunwoo corrects.

“Okay, iridescent. Three feet long with iridescent purple and pink scales.”

Hyunwoo nods again, gazing intently at his meal in front of him.

“And you’re sure you weren’t on any kind of medicine or something before that?” Kihyun asks.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Yes Ki, I’m sure.”

Kihyun snorts into his food and Hyunwoo glares at him.

“I’m serious Kihyun, that’s what I saw. Why the hell would I make something like that up?”

“Nah, I believe you,” Kihyun assures him. “But you know, I think it’s pretty obvious what it was that you saw.”

Hyunwoo’s head perks up at that, silently urging Kihyun to go on.

Kihyun leans forward on his elbows and fixes his eyes on Hyunwoo, expression serious and focused.

“A mermaid.”

Mouth slightly open in surprise, Hyunwoo stares at Kihyun, who holds his gaze for a whole twenty seconds before he erupts into laughter.

“It’s not even funny,” Hyunwoo says, kicking at Kihyun’s feet under the table. It takes about two minutes for Kihyun to calm down enough to speak again, his cheeks still red with laughter.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You should have seen the look on your face,” he says between fits of giggles.

“Yeah whatever,” Hyunwoo says, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“But seriously hyung, whatever it was you saw...that’s pretty weird.” Kihyun says before digging back into his food.

Hyunwoo agrees and nods, poking at his mostly untouched food with his fork. “Yeah, it really is.”

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo can’t sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he sees swirls of purple and pink.

After dinner he had an internet search for hours before giving up with a huff of frustration, with Kihyun’s absurd suggestion biting at the back of his mind.

Kihyun’s suggestion that he still cannot get out of his head. He tells himself repeatedly that it’s not possible, that it’s far more likely he imagined the whole thing. And yet nothing he tells himself is convincing enough to put his mind at ease. He’s not sure of what he’s doing, but he’s still doing it just because he thinks he has nothing better to do.

He finally falls asleep hours later, the purple and pink scales following him into his dreams, only this time with decidedly human torsos attached.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Hyunwoo decides upon waking up, after a night of restless sleep, is that he’s going back.

He knows the chances of seeing whatever it was he saw again are slim to nonexistent, but he also knows that if he doesn’t at least try, it will haunt him. Probably forever. And he refuses to live with that kind of regret.

So he ignores Kihyun’s knowing smirk as he gathers his gear and makes his way back down to the beach later in the afternoon.

By the time he reaches the cove again he’s feeling more ridiculous than he was when he left. He tells himself that if nothing else at least he’ll get a good swim and relaxing session of being where he feels the calmest, that is, underwater. And it’s a nice location in which nobody knows of, so that’s a bonus.

The reef is just as beautiful as it was yesterday—bright and colourful and full of life. Hyunwoo tries not to set his expectations too high as he adjusts his mask and sets off.

Nearly an hour has passed when Hyunwoo starts to feel the cold of the water catching up with him. He has seen a decent amount of fish and any other time he would be more than pleased with the day’s results, but not today. He halfheartedly watches a school of fish swim around him before reminding himself that he knew coming back here had been a long shot.

Reluctantly, he turns around to begin the swim back. He’s only made it a few feet however, when he stops in his tracks, almost inhaling half of the ocean.

No less than ten feet in front of him and partially hidden in a bed of kelp once again are the same purple and pink scales that have refused to leave his thoughts for the past 24 hours. He blinks a few times in disbelief, shakes his head, and even pinches his arm in an attempt to convince himself that yes, this is real and yes, the creature hadn’t been a figment of his imagination.

Once he accepts the fact that this is both real and happening, he’s at a loss of what to do next. He hadn’t actually expected to see the creature again, despite hoping the contrary, so his plan ends here. Does he try to approach it again and risk frightening it away? Or stay in the water until it decides to move along on its own accord?

His decision is made for him only moments later when the creature starts to move, edging it’s way toward a clearing in the kelp. He follows along slowly, keeping his distance with his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

And then he actually does inhale half the ocean.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Hyunwoo notices once his coughing fit has subsided is that somehow, he’s now sitting on a rock above the surface.

The second thing he notices is a pair of very brown, very round, very big eyes peering up at him from the water beneath a mop of wet hair. Definitely the same eyes that caused him to swallow an unhealthy amount of salt water and subsequently landed him here.

The eyes continue to stare at him and Hyunwoo opens his mouth to say hello but instead finds himself blurting out, “Please tell me you have legs under there.”

Big Eyes tilts his head to the side curiously, rising up from the water enough to reveal a nose and a pair of plump pink lips and Hyunwoo inhales sharply. He’s never seen a more beautiful face, features all far too big and too soft and too pretty to be real. It’s becoming increasingly likely that he’s hallucinating.

“Wait,” Hyunwoo says, realizing he is completely unsure who, let alone what, he is speaking to. “Do you even understand me?

Big Eyes nods, chin dipping in and out of the water.

“You can...talk?” Hyunwoo inquires.

“Yes,” Big Eyes replies, voice smooth and much deeper than expected.

“What are you?” Hyunwoo asks bluntly, figuring they may as well get right to the point.

“I’m Hyungwon,” Big Eyes states matter-of-factly. Hyunwoo notices a piece of bright red coral tucked behind his left ear, secured by a tangle of hair. Odd.

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo repeats. “I’m Hyunwoo. And that’s not what I meant.”

Hyungwon bobs in the water, lips forming a small and timid smile. “What did you mean?”

Hyunwoo can’t believe that this is a conversation he’s having. He’s prepared to wake up from this dream at any moment. “I mean, what are you? Besides Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon stares intently at him and Hyunwoo feels his skin tingle a bit under his gaze.

“Well...I’m a mermaid...” Hyungwon begins slowly and Hyunwoo lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“No,” Hyunwoo stops him. “No. That’s impossible. Mermaids don’t exist.”

“Yes they do,” Hyungwon replies simply.

“No, they’re not supposed to. You’re only a mythical creature. You’re not supposed to be real,” Hyunwoo argues.

Hyungwon’s brow furrows, a look of confusion spreading over his face. “But I am real. I exist, see,” he says, raising a hand out of the water and wiggling his fingers at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo finds himself relaxing a bit. Hyungwon seems harmless, really. And he’s quite cute, for something that’s not supposed to exist. If Hyunwoo is indeed having a dream right now, at least it’s a cute one.

“Okay then, Hyungwon the mermaid. Can you show me your tail?” Hyunwoo asks.

Hyungwon perks up at this, confusion instantly replaced by excitement. “Of course!” he says happily, before tilting to the side and lifting his tail above the water.

And there it is. Shimmering pink and purple and just as real as he remembered. Hyunwoo stares in awe, completely speechless, as Hyungwon waves his tail about, sunlight reflecting off water droplets clinging to the scales and making them glitter especially bright.

“Wow,” he breathes out once his brain has caught up. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Hyungwon giggles. Because apparently mermaids not only exist, but they also giggle and have sparkling big eyes and plump soft looking lips and pretty cheekbones. It’s all a bit overwhelming.

“Can I…” Hyunwoo pauses and clears his throat. “Would it be alright if I uh...touched it?” Without hesitating, Hyungwon nods and swims closer to Hyunwoo, lifting his tail further out of the water.

Hyunwoo reaches out his hand slowly before stopping, wondering if he’s overstepping his boundaries. Hyungwon is, after all, a complete stranger. This is the equivalent of asking to touch a stranger’s legs. Oh god, Hyunwoo feels like a creep.

Hyungwon must be able to read Hyunwoo’s internal dilemma on his face because he flips the tip of his tail at Hyunwoo playfully, brushing it against his fingers.

“Go ahead,” he says, smiling up at Hyunwoo reassuringly. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Curiosity and the enticing glimmer of the scales get the better of Hyunwoo and he nods, reaching forward again and gently resting his hand on the middle of Hyungwon’s tail.

It’s cool to the touch at first, water still trickling off in small streams, but underneath the chill of the water there’s warmth. It feels solid and alive, practically vibrating beneath his touch.

Completely transfixed, he runs his hand along, slowly feeling the scales slide beneath his fingertips, smooth no matter which direction he moves his hand. They’re more like tiles than actual scales, but they’re soft and warm.

He looks up at Hyungwon to comment on it and feels his breath catch in his throat.

Hyunwoo’s head is floating gently in the water, hair billowing out around him in abstract waves like some undiscovered Van Gogh masterpiece. His eyes are closed, plump lips parted slightly, and he looks completely at peace. When Hyunwoo moves his hand again, Hyungwon’s eyelashes flutter and he lets out a small, content sigh.

Hyunwoo stops his movements and just stares at Hyungwon, fully convinced that he is definitely the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Eventually Hyungwon realizes Hyunwoo has stopped, and he opens his eyes, blinking sleepily up at Hyunwoo with a lazy smile on his face. Hyunwoo smiles back and they stay like that for a while, just smiling softly at each other as the sea moves around them.

“So,” Hyungwon says, breaking the silence that settled between them. “Am I real now?”

Hyunwoo laughs quietly in amazement. “I’m still having a hard time believing it, if I’m honest.”

Hyungwon pouts exaggeratedly and flips over onto his stomach, swimming closer to Hyunwoo. He lifts himself up, perching his elbows on the edge of the rock and revealing a torso of smooth, pale skin. Resting his chin in his hands, he stares at Hyunwoo with what Hyunwoo assumes is meant to be a serious expression but doesn’t quite reach the mark. He’s too cute for his own good.

“Then I’ll just have to prove it to you,” Hyungwon says, wiggling his tail and settling into place as if he doesn't plan to leave until he has accomplished his task. “Ask me things.”

Hyunwoo is amused by his determination, and considering how he has no less than a thousand questions buzzing around his brain right now, he decides to humor Hyungwon.

“Okay, how are you breathing right now?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Through my mouth?” Hyungwon replies, quirking an eyebrow as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Which, in hindsight, Hyunwoo supposes it is.

“Well yeah, okay, but what about when you’re underwater? How do you breathe then?”

“Through my gills.”

Hyunwoo gapes at him. “You have gills?”

“Mhm, look,” Hyungwon says and turns his head, pushing a handful of pink hair past his ear.

Hyunwoo leans down closer to get a better look and there, a bit below his ear on the side of his neck, are a pair of gills. They’re not that different from those of a shark, just a few small lines that would hardly have been noticeable even if it weren't for the mess of hair concealing them.

“Oh my god, that’s sick,” Hyunwoo says as he watches them move minutely with Hyungwon’s breathing.

Hyungwon jerks his head around to look at Hyunwoo, covering his gills with his hand protectively.

“No they’re not, they’re perfectly healthy,” he says, looking concerned and bit offended.

“What, I didn’t...oh,” Hyunwoo pauses, as it occurs to him that mermaids probably don’t use the same expressions that humans do, and that he had just unintentionally told Hyungwon that his gills are unhealthy. Oops.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, I didn’t mean sick as in ill,” he tries to explain hurriedly. “I meant that they look cool. Sick can mean cool sometimes, for humans, depending on the situation. It’s an expression.” He’s doing a rubbish job at explaining and he can tell by the skeptical look Hyungwon is giving him.

“That’s dumb,” Hyungwon says.

“Yeah, it is,” Hyunwoo agrees. “We’re all a bit dumb sometimes.”

Hyungwon nods then, seeming to have accepted his explanation, and something dawns on Hyunwoo. “Hold on, I’ve got another question. How do you even know what I mean? I mean I’m glad you do, don’t get me wrong, but shouldn’t you speak some kind of, I don’t know, Merman...ese?”

“Mermanese,” Hyungwon snorts. “It’s called Mermish, actually. But we speak all kinds of human languages from all over the world. My mum told me we learned them all so that we could communicate with sailors back when humans were still trying to sail across the world and kept getting lost at sea.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says as he processes this. “Mermaids used to speak with humans? Why don’t you anymore?”

“I’m speaking to you right now, aren’t I?” Hyungwon says with a smirk.

Hyunwoo splashes at him with his toes and Hyungwon slips off the rock and back into the water. “And here I was thinking I was the only one.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen instantly and he wiggles back onto the rock closer to Hyunwoo. “No! Don’t be like that. You’re really special. You’re the most special person I’ve ever met,” he says earnestly.

“Have you met many people?” Hyunwoo asks out of curiosity.

“Well...no. Just you, actually,” Hyungwon says looking down at the rock. “I’ve never spoken to a human before.”

Hyunwoo had figured as much from the way their interaction had been going so far, but it was still different hearing it from Hyungwon. Hyungwon, who is currently twisting the piece of coral tucked behind his ear and gazing past a spot on the rock, eyes unfocused. He looks troubled and Hyunwoo’s unsure.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hyunwoo asks softly. Hyungwon stops twisting the coral and looks up at Hyunwoo, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…” he trails off and Hyunwoo waits patiently for him to continue. “I’m not supposed to be speaking to you right now. At all. I could get in a lot of trouble if the King found out.”

Ah. A forbidden encounter. “What happens then?” Hyunwoo asks. “If he does find out?”

“Probably nothing too severe considering he’s my uncle,” Hyungwon says with a shrug, “But it wouldn’t be a very good example for everyone else. And I’d feel bad for disobeying him.”

His uncle. Not only is he speaking with a mermaid, Hyunwoo thinks to himself, but a nephew-to-the-king mermaid. This day could not get any more surreal.

“And yet here you are anyway. What a rebel,” Hyunwoo teases.

“Here I am.”

“So then, your highness,” Hyunwoo says, smirking as Hyungwon blushes, “why are you speaking to me? What makes me so special?”

He means it jokingly, but it causes Hyungwon to duck his head, looking mildly embarrassed.

“Well,” he begins, twisting the coral behind his ear again—a nervous habit it seems, one that Hyunwoo finds oddly charming. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after watching you yesterday, so I came back.”

Hyunwoo stares down at him, all joking forgotten, and the surprise must show on his face because Hyungwon’s eyes widen comically.

“Oh no, that sounded creepy, that’s not what I meant. I wasn’t watching you...I mean I was, but…oh no!” he gives up, covering his face with his hands. Hyunwoo gives him a moment to compose himself, trying to ignore the way his own heart is beating slightly faster than usual.

“I enjoy watching humans sometimes,” Hyungwon tries again. “I like seeing them swim and interact with the fish, they always look so fascinated and amazed by everything. But you were different. I could tell how much you appreciated and enjoyed the water, and you watched all of the creatures and the plants—I felt like you connected with the ocean in a way that the others didn’t. I got carried away watching you and when you almost saw me I panicked and swam off, but I kept thinking about you and I was hoping that maybe, if I was really lucky, you’d come back today. And you did,” he finishes breathlessly, peering up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes, with those big eyes of his.

It takes a moment for this admission to sink in. For Hyunwoo to wrap his mind around the fact that Hyungwon had been thinking about Hyunwoo just as much as Hyunwoo had been thinking about him. That they had both left enough of an impression on each other, in their own ways, to lead them back here, to this moment.

“I came back here to find you too,” he blurts out to Hyungwon, who looks at him questioningly.

“Your tail,” Hyunwoo says, nodding at it. “I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I even dreamt about it,” he laughs. “So I came back because I was curious and because it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Well, until I saw the rest of you,” he says, allowing his eyes to drift across Hyungwon’s face and down his smooth torso to the point where it disappears into the water.

Hyungwon’s blush intensifies—whether it’s due to Hyunwoo’s upfront words or his less-than-subtle staring, he’s not sure—but his entire face lights up all the same, eyes sparkling and his smile threatening to take over his face.

“You came back to see me,” he states, and Hyunwoo nods.

Hyungwon twirls happily in the water, tail splashing water across Hyunwoo’s ankles and he shivers, goosebumps crawling up his legs. It’s only then that he notices how close the sun is to setting.

Hyungwon seems to notice at the same time and he stills, reaching a hand out to touch Hyunwoo’s ankle.

“Will you come back again?” he asks, hope visible in his eyes.

“Of course. If it means seeing you again,” Hyunwoo replies without a moment’s hesitation, and Hyungwon beams.

 

* * *

 

It becomes a routine after that, meeting every day at the same place to spend the afternoon in each other’s company.

Sometimes they swim together. Hyunwoo does enjoy it after all, and Hyungwon is more than happy to keep him company. He finds himself observing Hyungwon more than anything else though, unable to tear his eyes away from the way he glides gracefully through the water, tail shimmering and hair flowing freely. He moves with such ease between the corals and kelp, and Hyunwoo feels clumsy in comparison as he kicks along with his flippers trying to keep up.

Hyungwon takes Hyunwoo to explore new coves and discover new things, and Hyunwoo quickly learns that sea creatures love Hyungwon just as much as Hyungwon appears to love them. He watches on fondly while fish of every colour and size swirl around Hyungwon as he giggles happily, meeting Hyunwoo’s gaze from time to time and gesturing at a different fish excitedly.

They spend most of their time above the surface though, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind.

Hyunwoo tells Hyungwon about his family and friends and how he picked up swimming again after his late father left behind his swimming gear. He tells him about Kihyun, his roommate and how he mentioned Hyungwon being a mermaid as a joke. If only he knew.

Hyungwon tells him about his family as well, and about his best friend Changkyun who, according to Hyungwon, knows everything there is to know about anything. He talks about the castle he grew up in and Hyunwoo’s mind overflows with questions. Hyungwon patiently answers every one Hyunwoo shoots at him, and asks just as many of his own in return.

The questions they have for each other are never-ending, their curiosity only growing with each new bit of information they learn about the worlds they are so unfamiliar with. Often they completely lose track of time, wrapped up in discovery and each other, only snapping out of their little bubble when the sun starts to set and Hyunwoo starts to get cramps in his legs.

It gets harder to part ways each day, and more often than not they find themselves huddled together watching the sunset, Hyungwon perched at the base of Hyunwoo’s rock with his tail in the water and head resting in Hyunwoo’s lap. Hyunwoo finds it easy to ignore the cold when his fingers are tucked in Hyungwon’s hair, heat radiating off Hyungwon’s body and happiness warming his blood.

Their time apart gets harder, too. They haven’t even known each other all of two weeks and yet Hyunwoo finds himself wondering what he ever did with his time before meeting Hyungwon. He spends his mornings roaming around aimlessly, fiddling with whatever he can get his hands on and checking the clock incessantly until it’s time to leave. Kihyun wastes a grand total of two days trying to get Hyunwoo to tell him why he’s so fidgety before he gives up bothering him about it. Hyunwoo appreciates Kihyun a lot.

 

* * *

 

By now Hyunwoo is used to Hyungwon showing up at their spot with various corals and shiny objects tucked behind his ear. He had asked Hyungwon about it a few days into their friendship and Hyungwon had shrugged, explaining that it was just something he liked to do, something that made him feel pretty. Since then Hyunwoo had made sure to compliment him on his choice of accessory each time, loving the way it made Hyungwon’s face light up.

Today when Hyungwon pokes his head out of the water, greeting Hyunwoo with an excited smile, it’s apparent he’s gone all out. Nestled in his hair is a thin crown of shells, sparkling and glittering as droplets of water collect in their ridges. He looks like a Disney character come to life.

“This is new,” Hyunwoo says when Hyungwon hops up onto the rock beside him. He reaches out and runs his fingers gently along the shells, trailing off on the side to tuck a wet curl behind Hyungwon’s ear.

Hyungwon nods, tilting his head into Hyunwoo’s touch. “My cousin made it for me. She and her friends wear them sometimes and I’ve always wanted one. She let me pick out the shells and everything. Do you like it?” he asks hopefully.

“I love it,” Hyunwoo answers earnestly. “You look beautiful.”

Hyungwon grins at the compliment and scoots closer to Hyunwoo, tail flipping happily in the water. “I could ask her to make another if you’d like, so you can have one too. We could match.” He looks positively thrilled at the prospect.

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo says with a laugh. “I’m not sure it would suit me like it does you, though. I used to babysit small kids who used to make flower crowns and they insisted I wore them whenever we had tea parties with their toys. I always thought I looked ridiculous.”

“Flowers!” Hyungwon chirps, eyes brightening in the way Hyunwoo has come to notice they do whenever he talks about the things he loves. “I love flowers! Or, well, the pictures I’ve seen. And I love reading about them, all of the diff—”

“Wait,” Hyunwoo interrupts. “Have you never seen a flower?”

“Not a real one,” Hyungwon says sadly. “They don’t grow in the water. Well, most of them. There are some kinds that do, or so I’ve read. But not around here, I don’t think. Changkyun says they grow on land but other than that I’m not sure where I’d go to find—”

Hyunwoo—who is still trying to process the fact that Hyungwon has never seen a flower before— suddenly snaps his entire body around to face Hyungwon, who jumps, startled, and slips a foot down the rock.

“Hold on,” he interrupts again. “You’ve never seen a flower?”

“Yes, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon says as he wiggles his way back up next to Hyunwoo, readjusting his shell crown carefully from where it had slipped over his eyes. “Changkyun says flowers grow there where you are, but of course I’ve never seen this for myself considering—”

“Then, come on land,” Hyunwoo interjects because he’s curious of what Hyungwon might say to that and Hyungwon huffs out an annoyed breath at being interrupted for the third time in a row.

“I can, but I can’t.” Hyungwon says thoughtfully, “I don’t know all that much about it, it’s rather off limits actually. There are legends of curses and monsters surrounding your land. Keeps us away and keeps the curiosity to a minimum. For most, that is.”

“Curses,” Hyunwoo murmurs. “Do you believe that?”

“No,” Hyungwon laughs. “Mermaids are extremely superstitious. They tell us all sorts of ridiculous things when we’re young. For example,” Hyungwon begins as he lifts his hand, and Hyunwoo feels his breath catch in his throat when Hyungwon gently brushes his fingertips across his face. “They say that if we touch a human’s skin, our scales will start to fall off,” he says, as his fingers glide along Hyunwoo’s cheek and down his jaw, leaving trails of sparks tingling beneath his skin in their wake.

They stare at each other, unblinking, with Hyungwon’s hand resting on Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo feels a sudden urge to cover it with his own, to hold Hyungwon’s hand in his and press soft kisses along his knuckles.

He’s startled from his thoughts when Hyungwon flips the tip of his tail up into his lap, waving it in front of him.

“See? No curse.”

Hyunwoo exhales slowly, trying to recall the point Hyungwon had been trying to prove. Right.

“So if there are no curses, is there a reason you haven’t come up?” he asks. “Is it hard?”

“It’s not hard at all really, I’ve just never found a purpose to go on land other than seeing a flower, that is.” Hyungwon says. “But I’ve never gone because technically we’re forbidden.”

“You’re forbidden from speaking to me,” Hyunwoo points out.

“Mmm, I am,” Hyungwon agrees. “I kind of like breaking the rules though,” he says, shooting Hyunwoo a mischievous look. “But breaking the rules isn’t very fun when you’re alone.”

“Then come with me.”

Hyungwon’s head snaps up immediately. “What?”

“I mean there’s no way I can turn into a mermaid, but bring me down with you. And I’ll bring you up with me. That is, if you want to.” Hyunwoo repeats. “To see flowers. We can go together.” he says, nudging Hyungwon’s shoulder with his own.

Hyungwon gapes at him for a moment before a smile begins to spread across his face.

“Really?”

“Of course, Won,” Hyunwoo says and Hyungwon blushes at the nickname. “we can go on a little adventure, if you want to. I’ve been so happy these two weeks exploring the waters with you, it’s the least I can do.”

“Wow! I need to ask Changkyun how to have a pair of these.” Hyungwon points to Hyunwoo’s legs. “I can’t wait, it’ll be so much fun. We can explore together and see real live flowers and who knows what else!”

Hyungwon beams at Hyunwoo, eyes sparkling, and Hyunwoo feels his chest tighten with excitement and something else that he pushes to the back of his mind.

“Sounds brilliant,” Hyunwoo says. “When shall our adventure start?”

“Erm, well,” Hyungwon says, tugging at his bottom lip with his fingers, trying and failing to contain his eagerness. “I mean. Tomorrow? Could work? If you’re not busy, of course.”

Hyunwoo grins at him. “Tomorrow it is, then. You, me, and an adventure.”

Hyungwon looks so happy he could burst.

 

* * *

 

The sun has barely started to rise and Hyunwoo is already buzzing around his room, trying and failing to not wake Kihyun as he searches desperately for his best pair of flippers. He had managed roughly four hours of restless sleep before giving up entirely, too excited about the day to come. He and Hyungwon had agreed to meet earlier than usual, planning to swim a couple of hours like usual before he comes onto land.

Hyunwoo is a bit more concerned with Hyungwon himself than the whole adventure he had planned in his head. He doesn’t even know if it’s possible for Hyungwon to magically have a pair of legs, so he’s worried of what might happen if their plan flops. He tries not to worry too much because he’s not going to be much of a help if Hyungwon fails but… it’s playing over and over in the back of his head.

He hears a cough and turns to see Kihyun leaning against the doorjamb, half awake and bleary eyed, looking puzzled.

“Hey, do you know where my dark blue flippers are by any chance?” Hyunwoo asks, tossing an old mask over his shoulder.

“Them fancy ones?” Kihyun asks, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “What do you need those for?”

“I’m going on a dive,” Hyunwoo answers distractedly, before emptying an entire hamper of clothing out on the floor. “Aha! Here they are,” he exclaims, untangling the flippers from an old scarf and waving them triumphantly in Kihyun’s direction.

“You’re crazy. I’m going back to sleep,” Kihyun says, shaking his head. “Have fun on your dive, or whatever it really is you get up to these days.”

Hyunwoo feels a slight pang of guilt as Kihyun walks away. He knows Kihyun isn’t actually upset with him, he never is, even when he should be, but he can’t help but feel bad for not telling him the truth. Eventually he will, when the time is right, because he can’t keep anything from Kihyun for that long. Nor does he want to. It’s just a complicated subject. How does one go about telling their best friend that they’ve befriended a mermaid and they’re one step away from falling in love with said mermaid and now they’re planning a crazy idea to bring the mermaid on land?

Oh well, he thinks. That’s a problem for a different day. Right now he needs to make sure he’s got everything packed for their adventure.

Half an hour and two bowls of cereal later, Hyunwoo is suited up and ready to go. He steps out the door, shouting goodbye to Kihyun as he heads off. A few feet outside the gate he pauses, glancing into the neighbor’s front yard. After casting a sly glance over both shoulders, he reaches over the fence and plucks a rose from the nearest bush, careful to avoid the thorns, before heading off to the beach.

 

* * *

 

By the time Hyungwon pops his head out of the water, shell crown once again nestled in his wet hair, Hyunwoo has managed to pick all the thorns off of the rose stem, only pricking himself twice in the process.

He holds the rose out as Hyungwon swims nearer, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. When Hyungwon sees it, his eyes widen and he scrambles up the rock, nearly launching himself into Hyunwoo’s lap.

“Hyunwoo,” he breathes, inching closer and closer to the flower. “Is…is that a rose?”

Hyunwoo nods, passing the flower over to Hyungwon who continues to stare at it as if it’ll vanish should he blink. “I brought it for you because I figured that if today doesn’t quite go as planned, then at least you’d still get to see one.”

Hyungwon finally tears his gaze away from the flower and blinks up at Hyunwoo. The look on his face is so soft it causes Hyunwoo’s stomach to swoop.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon whispers, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek, and this time his stomach does a full somersault. He takes the flower from Hyunwoo and holds it carefully in his hands, gently petting the red petals.

“It’s beautiful,” he says, cradling it to his chest like a newborn baby.

 _You’re beautiful_ , Hyunwoo thinks as he watches Hyungwon turn the flower over, observing it with wonder and awe.

Once he finishes inspecting the rose, Hyungwon looks back at Hyunwoo. “You look funny,” he says with an amused expression as he eyes Hyunwoo up and down.

Hyunwoo huffs exaggeratedly, putting his hands on his hips. “I bring you a flower and that’s the thanks I get? An insult to my appearance? I’m offended, Hyungwon.”

“I mean this,” Hyungwon giggles, plucking at the wetsuit covering Hyunwoo’s arm. “You look wonderful, always. But I’ve never seen you in one of these before,” he says, leaning around Hyunwoo to study the suit. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing at the diving tank resting against the rock behind them.

“It’s oxygen,” Hyunwoo explains, “so I can breathe underwater and keep up with you and actually help you during our search without having to come up for air every other minute or waiting behind.”

Hyungwon eyes the tank curiously. “That’s amazing. And this suit. Why today?”

“Since you’ll be coming up with me later, I brought something decent to wear instead of my tanks and shorts. Something to change into after I get rid of the wetsuit,” Hyunwoo scratches his head, slightly nervous that he’s prepared something. “I brought a pair for you too, just in case,” he says, poking at Hyungwon’s gill and smiling when Hyungwon yelps.

“Tickles,” he says scrunching his shoulder up to his ear to shield his gill from Hyunwoo’s reach. Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow and stores this very useful information away for later.

“The tank only lasts about an hour though, give or take,” Hyunwoo continues, “so we won’t be able to spend too long that far down.”

“It’s okay, Hyunwoo. That’s good enough for me.” Hyungwon interrupts.

“What about you, though?” he says carefully. “did you ask Changkyun about your legs?”

Hyungwon shrugs again, clearly annoyed regarding something. “He didn’t want to tell me. Said I was being foolish or what not. But I think it’s possible since he definitely won’t let me go if it were to be dangerous or something. He just dared me to go.” He grins once he set his eyes on Hyunwoo, shrugging his shoulders once again. “so whatever, I dared him to stop being so scared and swam off.”

Hyungwon’s positivity is contagious and Hyunwoo feels less worried than he should be. He suddenly can’t wait to find out.

“Then what are we waiting for,” he says, reaching for his diving tank and pulling his mask down over his face. “An adventure awaits!”


	2. i feel safe with u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter... HEH and i really apologize for how dumb it is because... nature is something that hyungwon's not used to in this au so,,,, I SHOULD'VE JUST MADE THEM GO TO A CAT CAFE but ok too late for that 
> 
> also changkyun is the sweetest boi alive and i wannA SMOOCH AND CRI over how amazing he is as a human being <3

About 30 minutes into their swim, the fatigue starts to set in since they haven’t stopped since and Hyunwoo is about to ask Hyungwon for a break when Hyungwon stops suddenly.

“We’re here,” he says as Hyunwoo bumps into him, lifting his head above in surprise. Hyunwoo leans back into the water, floating in place for a moment to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Hyungwon asks, swimming over to Hyunwoo and taking his face in his hands. He has his rose tucked into his hair with the stem threaded into his shell crown, having refused to leave it behind despite Hyunwoo trying to convince him that there are hundreds more where it came from. He looks equal parts adorable and ridiculous.

“I’m fine,” Hyunwoo says flapping his hand about aimlessly. “Not really used to swimming that far is all.”

“You did great though, you’re the best human swimmer I know,” he says cheekily.

“I’m the only human swimmer you know,” Hyunwoo responds dryly, splashing at Hyungwon’s face. Hyungwon ducks underwater and pops up on Hyunwoo’s other side.

“Why would I need to know anyone else when I know you,” Hyungwon says simply. Hyunwoo isn’t sure how much he means by it, but his heart flutters all the same.

“All right,” he says clearing his throat. “Where to from here?”

“We can go back,” Hyungwon replies, pointing at the surface.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes fondly, checking his oxygen tank and gives Hyungwon a thumbs up, who returns it and then dives, rather extravagantly, down into the water.

Hyungwon leads them along, counting formations as he goes and stopping periodically to check on Hyunwoo who’s observing their surroundings with increasing awe as the rocks multiply in size and number. Eventually they arrive at a tunnel and Hyungwon gestures for Hyunwoo to follow him through. When they reach the other side Hyunwoo gasps, freezing in place.

Hyunwoo feels a mixture of adrenaline and fear as he observes the wreckage, trying not to think of how many lost their lives to the cliffs and how many were swallowed by the trench below them. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Hyungwon giving him a reassuring look. Hyungwon gestures down at the canyon, silently asking him if he’s okay to go on, and Hyunwoo swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

They swim over the edge and begin the journey down, with Hyunwoo sticking as close to Hyungwon’s side as possible. As they approach the first shipwreck, Hyungwon can sense Hyunwoo’s unease and he reaches a hand out to him which Hyunwoo takes gratefully, instantly feeling anchored and safe.

He’s mulling over the chances of this ship having been a pirate ship before it sank when he catches a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Following the source quickly, he stops in his tracks when he spots it, jolting Hyungwon to a halt in front of him.

Less than 20 feet away, winding between the masts of the ship, is the largest shark Hyunwoo has ever seen. Hyungwon is staring at Hyunwoo, who has become frozen to the spot, looking confused and concerned. When Hyunwoo raises a slightly trembling hand to point out the creature, Hyungwon laughs, bubbles leaving his mouth in place of sound.

Hyunwoo blinks at him like he’s lost his mind. He knows deep down that sharks aren’t inherently dangerous and that the chances of being attacked by a shark are incredibly slim, but he’s also heard his fair share of accidental horror stories and a shark this size is no laughing matter. Hyungwon however, doesn’t seem to agree because a moment later he’s giving Hyunwoo’s hand a squeeze before letting go and swimming off right towards the shark.

He watches on in horror, still unable to move, as Hyungwon stops in front of it, holding out a hand and making noiseless movements with his mouth. And then, to Hyunwoo’s utter bewilderment, the shark nuzzles Hyungwon’s hand. If Hyunwoo wasn’t currently underwater relying on a tube of oxygen to breathe, his jaw would have dropped at the sight.

The two then begin to swim around each other, Hyungwon looking simply gleeful. Even the shark looks happy, which Hyunwoo wasn’t even aware was possible. He should have known Hyungwon would be able to charm a shark as easily as all the other creatures they’ve encountered, but it’s incredible to witness all the same.

Once Hyungwon and the shark have finished their bizarre greeting ritual, he smiles at Hyunwoo, swimming back and giving him a look that says  _I told you so_.

Hyunwoo just shakes his head in disbelief and they continue on.

It’s not long until they come to another stop and Hyungwon pulls Hyunwoo by the hand as he couldn’t stop himself from expressing his excitement. Hyunwoo has a large smile on his face as five minutes later, they’re coming back to where they started.

“So, that was it. Just wanted to go on a short swim with you.” Hyungwon smiled, his eyes droopy as he slips back into the water to smoothen his hair back.

He watches as realization dawns on Hyungwon and he inches towards the rock in a daze. His hand isn’t leaving Hyunwoo’s and he just stares for a while. It’s like he’s nervous as well. Even though he’s excited, but… will it work?

“Hyunwoo…” he says slowly, voice slightly fading. “I’m going to be able to see how it is out there.”

“You are.”

“I can.”

“You can.”

“With you,” he adds, and the look of joy on his face as he says it makes Hyunwoo want to jump into the water and hold him close and never let him go.

Hyungwon’s mind is clearly on the same track because seconds later he launches himself onto the rock and tugs at Hyunwoo’s legs. Hyunwoo goes down easily and suddenly finds his arms full of Hyungwon, hugging him tight.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon whispers into his ear. Hyunwoo fails to repress a shiver as a droplet of water falls off Hyungwon’s hair and rolls down his neck.

Hyunwoo shrugs as best he can wrapped up in Hyungwon’s arms. “It’s the least I could do.”

“No,” Hyungwon says as he pulls back and Hyunwoo instantly misses his warmth. “Not just for this, for everything.” He’s staring at Hyunwoo with the most intense, sincere look and Hyunwoo gulps, giving him a soft nod that says  _I understand_ , and reaching out to touch the now battered and wilted rose petals still tucked in Hyungwon’s hair.

Hyunwoo wants to kiss him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. But he’s worried that if he kisses him now, he’ll never be able to stop, and they’re sitting on the rock they’ve been spending their time together the past two weeks.

So he pushes the thought away. Another time, he tells himself and instead smiles fondly at Hyungwon, who gives him what feels like a knowing look.

“Shall we?” Hyunwoo asks, gesturing toward the city.

The moment he steps onto land, he figured he’d strip out of the wetsuit beforehand, and he does that swiftly—grabbing his bag and taking out a pair of khakis and some shirt from his fresh laundry. Hyunwoo breathes in deeply, appreciative of how fresh air is invading his nostrils and not air from the tank. There is so much to explore he has no idea where to start.

All thoughts of their adventure are pushed out of his mind though, when he hears a startled yelp and turns to see Hyungwon flopping around in the water. He seems to be having trouble staying above the surface and Hyunwoo feels fear pulse through his veins as he races over to the river.

“Hyungwon!” he yells, “Hyungwon, what’s wrong?” He jumps into the river and swims over to where Hyungwon is flailing about, trying desperately to keep his head above the surface.

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon gasps, words garbled by the water slipping past his lips. “Tail. Help,” he manages before his head goes under and Hyunwoo is at his side in an instant, gripping him around the waist and dragging him to the river bank.

He gets Hyungwon settled on the sand and leans over him, holding his head up carefully to make sure he’s breathing properly.

“Hyungwon,” he says, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes and trying to calm him. “Are you okay, baby? Talk to me, what happened?”

Hyungwon looks up at him, eyes panicked. “My tail,” he squeaks, voice tiny and scared. “It’s gone.”

“What?” Hyunwoo says in disbelief. “How can it be—oh my god.”

All the air vanishes from Hyunwoo’s lungs when he looks down. His head starts to spin and he feels dizzy, swaying slightly as he stares at where Hyungwon’s tail should be. Where, now, in its place, is a pair of legs. Actual human legs, feet and all.

He looks at Hyungwon, jaw dropped and speechless. Hyungwon stares back at him, looking confused and lost as Hyunwoo scrambles to find his words again.

“Hyungwon,” he croaks. “You have legs.” Hyungwon gives him a tiny nod, propping himself up shakily on his elbows to look down at them.

“I do,” he whispers. “How?”

Hyunwoo just shakes his head helplessly. “I...have no idea. Can you move them?”

Hyungwon draws his brows together, focusing intensely, and Hyunwoo watches as he slowly wiggles his toes. He looks up at Hyunwoo, smiling a bit at his accomplishment.

“At least they work then. But I still don’t understand,” Hyunwoo says, trying to make sense of the situation. There is no logical explanation for it. But, then again, there is no logical explanation for any of this. He’s currently sitting with a mermaid after all, this really is just yet another seemingly impossible situation following a string of seemingly impossible events.

“It happened when I went pass our rock,” Hyungwon explains. “It was instant, painless. I didn’t even notice until I tried to keep well, moving and nothing was happening. I don’t know how you swim with these things,” he says picking up one of his legs and letting it flop back down again.

“Now you understand why it’s so hard to keep up with you. I need all the help I can get,” he says, waving one of his discarded flippers in Hyungwon’s face. He smiles when this earns a small laugh from Hyungwon, who looks considerably more at ease. “Well, I have legs, and this happens when I come out here. That easy?” he asks, waving his hand around at their surroundings.

Hyungwon looks concentrated as he stares over at the water he had only just left behind. “I think so, yes. Because it happened right when I passed through. It must have to do with whatever it is over here,” he says thoughtfully. “It changes things.”

Hyunwoo gives him a bewildered shrug. He still has no idea what to make of the situation, but this explanation makes as much sense as anything. “I guess?” he says, when another thought occurs to him and he pauses. “I wonder if your tail will grow back if you leave.”

Hyungwon visibly pales at this. “Oh, I hadn’t even thought—oh no. Hyunwoo, what if I’m stuck with these things forever?” He stares down at his legs, pouting at them as if they’ve personally offended him.

“Hey now, legs aren’t all that bad. They have their uses,” Hyunwoo says, glancing down at Hyungwon’s again. And that’s when it dawns on him. He’d been so distracted with making sure Hyungwon was okay and trying to wrap his head around the fact that a mermaid had just grown legs, that he hadn’t even registered that Hyungwon was, understandably, completely nude. Nor had he registered what else he had grown. Oh.

“And other benefits,” he mutters to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tears his eyes away.

Hyungwon gives him a curious glance, tilting his head to the side and looking like the picture of innocence, making Hyunwoo feel incredibly guilty for the direction his thoughts are currently headed. Hyunwoo clears his throat awkwardly, all too aware of how red he must be, and focuses on Hyungwon’s face, willing his eyes not to wander back down again.

“Uhm,” Hyunwoo says, voice coming out squeakier than he would have preferred. “Why don’t we uh, swim back out. Just to test and see if it grows back? To like, make sure and stuff.”

“Okay,” Hyungwon says, looking bemused at Hyunwoo’s sudden extreme shift in behaviour. “I’d like to find out, I think. Can you help me back in?” He reaches out to Hyunwoo with both hands, wiggling his fingers expectantly. Hyunwoo blinks at him, still flustered by Hyungwon’s current state, before shaking his head to get his mind out of the gutter and focus on the task at hand.

“Yeah, yes of course. Come here,” he says as he stands up, reaching down to lift Hyungwon onto his feet. Or, well, he attempts to do so. He manages to get Hyungwon standing up right for a grand total of five seconds before Hyungwon’s legs give out and he topples over, splashing right into the river and dragging Hyunwoo along with him.

“Sorry!” Hyungwon gasps, as Hyunwoo swims over to steady him and keep his head above the surface, wrapping an arm tight around his waist. “I didn’t know what to do with them.”

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo laughs. “We can work on that.” Hyungwon nods, blushing slightly as Hyunwoo leads them back to the river’s entrance.

As it turns out, Hyungwon’s tail does indeed grow back the moment he leaves land. He spends the next few minutes excitedly swimming back and forth through the wall, while Hyunwoo watches with amusement and steadies him every time his legs grow back.

“Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon chirps once he’s finally done testing out his transformation. “This is amazing! I can be a people here!”

“You can be a people, yes,” Hyunwoo laughs as he guides Hyungwon back up the river, struggling to keep his grasp as Hyungwon squirms excitedly.

“I can go exploring with you now! I can walk and run and climb and—”

“Woah settle down, big boy,” Hyunwoo says, helping Hyungwon up onto the river bank. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. We’ve got to get you standing upright for starters.”

“Big boy,” Hyungwon repeats, wrinkling his nose. “Anyways, it can’t be that hard. You do it.”

“True,” Hyunwoo says, standing up and finally stripping the bottom half of his wetsuit, sighing with relief at being partially freed from the clingy material. He doesn’t miss the way Hyungwon’s eyes trail down his chest as it’s revealed. “But I’ve had years of experience. You’re basically a newborn baby.”

Hyungwon huffs. “I am not a baby,” he says moodily, not at all helping his case.

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo hums. “We’ll see about that. Come on then.” He reaches down offering Hyungwon his hand, who takes it, still scowling slightly, and Hyunwoo has to stifle a giggle.

Hyungwon rises up slowly, relying more on Hyunwoo pulling him and supporting his weight than his actual legs. Once he’s standing he wobbles dangerously, leaning into Hyunwoo and clutching his side tightly. He slowly tries to push away from Hyunwoo to stand on his own, but each time he continues to wobble as if his legs are made of jello.

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo says, interrupting his valiant albeit fruitless efforts. “Try and balance your weight evenly on each foot. Don’t stand on just one or the other. And try to stand up straight.”

Hyungwon nods, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration and staring down at his legs determinedly. After readjusting his feet he lets go of Hyunwoo again and this time, after a brief moment of instability, he manages to remain standing up on his own.

“I did it!” Hyungwon exclaims, delighted with his accomplishment. He stands in place, slowly lifting one foot up and then placing it back down on the ground, and then repeating the movement with the other.

“There you go,” Hyunwoo says, reaching out to grab Hyungwon’s hand when he starts to get shaky again. “Do you wanna try taking a step?” Hyungwon nods enthusiastically and lifts his foot up, placing it down a few inches in front of him and blinking up at Hyunwoo, waiting to be instructed on what to do next.

“All right, now transfer your weight to that foot—you need to lean forward too—whoa not that much, careful. There you go.” Hyunwoo gives Hyungwon’s hand a squeeze as he accomplishes his first, two inch step. He gets a few more steps in with Hyunwoo at his side, keeping him from leaning too far in any one direction.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Hyungwon says, staring down at his feet.

He takes three more quick steps before he starts to wobble again and falls forward, arms pinwheeling at his sides as he tries and fails to keep himself upright. Hyunwoo swoops in front of him, just in time to catch him in his arms before he falls on his face.

“Oops,” Hyungwon says sheepishly, peering up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes.

“Hi,” Hyunwoo replies fondly. “You got a little overeager there.”

Hyungwon nods pleasantly, slumping over and nuzzling his face into Hyunwoo’s bare chest. “It’s hard. Carry me,” he mumbles and Hyunwoo feels electricity spider webbing out from the point where Hyungwon’s lips touch his skin. He swallows and Hyungwon feels it, giggling and reaching up to poke at Hyunwoo’s throat. He traces his finger across the stubble dusting Hyunwoo’s neck and Hyunwoo shivers, trying to compose himself.

“I’d love to,” he says, shifting slightly to try and redistribute Hyungwon’s weight.

“I think you’re strong enough,” Hyungwon says, snaking his hand over to give Hyunwoo’s bicep a soft squeeze and okay, Hyunwoo really needs Hyungwon to stop touching him before he combusts.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hyunwoo says as he steps back, propping Hyungwon up on his feet. Hyungwon pouts at him and opens his mouth to protest but Hyunwoo places a finger to his lips and Hyungwon snaps his mouth shut, clasping his hands together obediently.

“Good boy. Now let’s get you trying to walk again, yeah?”

Hyungwon agrees and they set off, very, very slowly.

 

* * *

 

About an hour, five falls, and countless stumbles later, Hyungwon has finally gotten the hang of walking. Well, sort of. He still wobbles like a newborn deer and trips over his own feet, but he’s staying upright for the most part now and he can keep up with Hyunwoo. Baby steps.

They decided that today would be dedicated to getting Hyungwon used to his legs, but Hyungwon has already seen more than he could have ever expected.

The entire place seems to be thriving, minus any actual human beings near them. There are plants everywhere—palms and ferns, magnolia trees, cedars and pines—all coexisting in the same climate, while nearly every inch of the ground is covered in grass and sand. Hyunwoo helps Hyungwon with every step and Hyungwon enjoys the feel of sand between his toes.

The flowers are present too—they bloom from the ground and from bushes and hang off vines and trees—and Hyungwon is delighted. He drags Hyunwoo over to each one as they pass, examining them and proudly naming them when he can, which is fairly often. There are insects too, and they can hear birds chirping in the trees leading Hyunwoo to enjoy watching a very, very fond Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stops at the fork and looks at Hyunwoo expectantly. “Which way?”

Hyunwoo glances longingly at the path leading into the city. They’ve already spent a few hours walking around, plus the time it took to swim out in the first place, and he knows that it’s an adventure for a different day.

“I figure we should probably save the city for next time, so we can get right to it. More time to explore and all that,” Hyunwoo says. “I wasn’t expecting you to be this devoted to every detail here. And plus,” he adds, “you’re getting tired.”

“I’m not!” Hyungwon protests, before looking down at the ground a little sheepishly and tapping his toes together. “Maybe a little.”

“That’s what I thought,” Hyunwoo smiles. “Why don’t we continue on a bit and find a nice place to rest?”

“’Kay,” Hyungwon agrees easily. He reaches out for Hyunwoo’s hand again before starting down the path, focusing intently on each step with his tongue poking slightly out of his mouth.

Hyunwoo feels fondness bubbling up in his chest. It’s been a rough day for him, between Hyungwon being adorable and Hyungwon being completely clothed in his large clothes from head to toe. He should’ve borrowed something that would be large on Kihyun, but then he worried it might be too small for Hyungwon’s lanky legs. Kihyun isn’t that tall anyways. He isn’t sure which is more difficult to handle, really—the way Hyungwon stumbles along so enthusiastically, undeterred by every trip and fall while rambling on happily about this and that, or the way he’s so comfortable in his natural state, shameless and completely unaware of the effect he has on Hyunwoo.

He’s been attracted to Hyungwon since the moment he saw him, he knows this, but somehow it’s been amplified today to an extreme. He doesn’t understand why, after having known Hyungwon for a few weeks, he suddenly struggles to focus on anything past how much he wants to kiss him, how desperate he is to drag his lips along his collarbones, how badly he longs to nibble at the spot on his neck just below his jaw.

It could be due to the fact that Hyungwon is even more affectionate than usual, curling into Hyunwoo’s side as they walk and insisting on keeping their fingers interlocked. Or, more likely, he thinks, it could be that Hyungwon’s newly grown legs put them on the same level. The minimal physical barrier that had existed between them has crumbled, making things possible—things that previously hadn’t even crossed Hyunwoo’s mind considering they were never an option. And now that they are an option, he’s unable to think of much else.

Before his thoughts can head down an even less appropriate track, he’s startled out of them by a loud gasp. He looks over at Hyungwon and finds him staring straight ahead, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, and Hyunwoo follows his gaze to find the largest magnolia tree he’s ever seen in his life. It’s completely covered in giant blossoms, its branches stretching out in every direction, forming an umbrella over the mossy ground below. It looks like something right out of a fairytale.

Hyungwon walks over to the tree and reaches up to try and grab one of the flowers, swaying precariously on his tippy toes while Hyunwoo steadies him with a hand on his hip. He manages to grab a branch and pulls it down, staring at the flower and then up at Hyunwoo.

“It’s as big as my face!” he exclaims in awe.

“They’ve been around ever since dinosaur times. Everything was bigger back then,” Hyunwoo says. “I’ve never seen one this big though.”

“Dinosaurs?” Hyungwon inquires, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Hyunwoo blinks at him for a moment. “You know about flowers but you don’t know what dinosaurs are?” he asks and Hyungwon shakes his head. It’s so easy to forget sometimes, how different their worlds really are, when they fit so effortlessly together and understand each other so easily. But then something will come up and Hyunwoo will be reminded of this gap between them. A gap that somehow brings them even closer still, allowing them the opportunity to teach each other, learn together, and share the things that mean the most to them.

“You have a lot to catch up on,” Hyunwoo says, loving the way he grins at the promise of more knowledge. Hyungwon lets the branch go carefully, giggling when one of the petals falls off and he catches it in his palms.

“Can we rest here?” Hyungwon asks, and Hyunwoo nods, leading them over to the base of the tree. He sits down and helps Hyungwon along with him, who immediately leans into his side, sighing contentedly.

“It’s really beautiful here,” Hyungwon comments, as they gaze out at the view before them.

“It is,” Hyunwoo agrees. “Is it everything you had hoped it would be?”

Hyungwon nods, resting his head on Hyunwoo shoulder. “Everything and so much more. I’m glad I get to experience it all with you. Wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Hyunwoo hums in agreement as he threads his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. They’re fully dry now, and extra fluffy, tickling the sides of his neck. Hyunwoo watches as Hyungwon smiles at him, his cheekbones popping and he thinks they may be one of his very favourite things about Hyungwon. That or maybe the way he smells—like the ocean and the wind and the sun all at once, with a lingering scent of rose.

The sand is soft beneath them and the weight of Hyungwon’s head on his shoulder is soothing, his breathing steady. He thinks Hyungwon might have fallen asleep and considers joining him, letting his eyes fall shut and relaxing further into the trunk of their tree.

“You called me baby,” Hyungwon whispers, so softly Hyunwoo nearly misses it as he blinks his eyes open.

“I what?” he asks, not entirely sure he heard Hyungwon correctly.

“When you pulled me out of the river and were making sure I was okay. It was all kind of a blur, I was terrified by these,” he says, lifting his feet up and wiggling them about. “But I remember you calling me baby, clear as day.”

And ah, that’s right. It had kind of just slipped out without permission, coming to him as naturally as every other aspect of their relationship has so far.

“I guess I did, yeah,” Hyunwoo says with a small, nervous laugh.

“I liked it,” Hyungwon mumbles sleepily. “Made me feel safe.” Hyunwoo feels his chest constrict at this and before he can think of a response, Hyungwon is actually asleep this time, hands still clutching his petal and soft breaths escaping his slightly parted lips.

“You are safe, with me,” Hyunwoo says to himself as presses a light kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead. He closes his eyes again and joins Hyungwon, lulled to sleep by the sound of the river in the distance and Hyungwon’s steady heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

They leave an hour earlier the next day and make it to Hyunwoo’s car not after struggling to make Hyungwon wear his clothes.

“Clothes?” he says, wrinkling his nose at the offending garments. “Why would I want those?”

“Because,” Hyunwoo explains patiently, “clothes are what people wear. I brought some for myself as well, see? So I won’t be stuck in this god-awful thing all day,” he says, plucking at his wetsuit.

“Why don’t you just not wear clothes, like me!” Hyungwon says as he holds his arms out proudly. Hyunwoo focuses on his face, willing himself to stay focused and to remember the point he had been trying to make.

“I’m a respectable man, Wonnie. Respectable men don’t just walk around the city completely naked.” Hyungwon frowns a little at this, as if he’s trying to decide whether or not he should be offended. “Besides,” Hyunwoo adds, “it’s incredibly distracting.”

He watches as Hyungwon’s frown slides into a grin. “Distracting?” he asks as he walks forward closer to Hyunwoo, who holds his ground.

“Yes, you heard me,” Hyunwoo huffs, pushing the clothes against Hyungwon’s chest and stopping him in his place. “Please?”

Hyungwon blinks down at him, eyes searching, and Hyunwoo wonders just how much he can read of what’s probably written across his face. “Okay,” he agrees, taking the clothes from Hyunwoo’s hands. “But only these,” he says as he extracts the shorts Hyunwoo had brought him from the bundle and passes the rest back to Hyunwoo.

“Fine,” Hyunwoo says, secretly a bit pleased with Hyungwon’s decision. It’s not as if he isn’t perfectly used to Hyungwon’s torso by now, it would be a shame to cover it up really. “Shoes too, though. Trust me, you’ll need them.”

He passes the pair over to Hyungwon, whose feet are a bit smaller than Hyunwoo’s but he guess it’ll have to do for now. Hyungwon dangles them by the laces, staring at them quizzically. “Um…” he starts, clearly not sure what to do with them.

“Here, sit down, I’ll help you with them,” Hyunwoo offers and Hyungwon plops himself down on the ground. Pulling a pair of socks from his bag as well, Hyunwoo gets to work putting Hyungwon’s feet into them and lacing up his shoes. “There. All done.”

Hyungwon stands up carefully, testing each foot with a few small steps, before smiling up at Hyunwoo. “The pebbles don’t hurt anymore,” he comments and Hyunwoo laughs.

“That’s the magic of shoes for you.”

Hyungwon gallops off to test his new shoes out further and Hyunwoo takes this opportunity to hurriedly slip on a new pair of shirt since yesterday’s was a covered in sand. He finishes tying his shoes and stands up to see Hyungwon watching him intently. Hyungwon blushes when they make eye contact, quickly averting his gaze and shuffling his feet. Trying his best not to wonder how long Hyungwon had been watching him and ignoring the way the thought makes his skin tingle, Hyunwoo repacks his bag and clears his throat.

“All right, so. City today, yeah?” Hyunwoo asks and Hyungwon looks back at him and nods eagerly. He reaches out his hand for Hyungwon to take and they set off toward the fork in the path and the city that lies beyond.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the city is much, much bigger than Hyungwon had anticipated.

From the distance it had looked like a scattering of hills with buildings tucked in along the sides, but once they make their way up and over the nearest hill, they are met with a sight that takes their breath away.

Stretching out before them as far as the eye can see are old stone buildings, structures, and statues. Some are clumped together in what appear to be small villages, others are nestled into the hills spanning the distance, and some stand on their own in the middle of abandoned squares and on the tops of small mountains.

What is most remarkable however, are the rivers that wind through the entire city, forking off and branching out in every direction. They twist and turn, merging into each other and cutting paths through the land, peppered with bridges crossing from one side to the other. There are waterfalls too, cascading off mountains and crashing into the rivers, fueling them along

“Wow,” Hyungwon breathes out, breaking their stunned silence.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo agrees oh so eloquently, still a bit speechless at the sight. “it’s my first time here, I brought you here since, well, you wanted to see the flowers and so.”

They look out over the land a bit longer before Hyungwon points at one of the nearest mountains. It’s not too tall, but stands above everything around it, with some stone form on the top and waterfalls crashing over the sides. Hyunwoo can see a pathway weaving back and forth across it from where they stand.

“Maybe we can start there,” Hyungwon suggests. “So we can get a good view of the city.”

“I like the way you think,” Hyunwoo says in agreement and they head down the hill and toward the mountain. There wasn’t many people, since as the Internet stated, it was going to close soon since it wasn’t as popular as other nature parks. Hyunwoo figured it’d be perfect.

They reach the base a few minutes later and Hyunwoo stops, peering upwards. “Looks like it gets a bit steep near the top. Are you sure you’re okay with this? It might be tricky,” he tells Hyungwon, remembering that today is only his second day on legs.

“Of course. I’ve got you to help me if it gets rough, right?” he asks, grinning at Hyunwoo.

“True. We’re going slow though, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes fondly. “It’s okay, Woo, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“You weren’t, no, but your legs were,” Hyunwoo points out, biting back a smile at the nickname. “But alright, just stay close to me, yeah?”

“Wouldn’t want it any different,” Hyungwon says seriously. By now, Hyunwoo should maybe be used to the way the simplest things Hyungwon says make his heart flutter, but he’s not. He doesn’t think he minds much, either.

They quickly realize that the path isn’t as steep as it looked from the distance, with the zig-zag pattern that cuts back and forth lessening the intensity of the slope, but it’s old and worn and crumbling so Hyunwoo insists on taking it slow anyway. Hyungwon’s footing is even more unsteady than usual and Hyunwoo has taken to leaving an arm around his waist at all times, just to be safe. He keeps him on the inside of the path, against the mountain and further away from harm, despite Hyungwon’s initial whining about wanting to see more of the view.

The view really is spectacular, with more and more scenery coming into sight the further up they climb, and exposing a pattern to the city’s layout. The entire thing seems to be centered around the tallest mountain, with the rest of the city spiraling out around it, buildings getting simpler and more sparse until they reach meadows that turn into the forests that surround the border.

Even the rivers have a pattern. The majority of them branch off from waterfalls and cascade down every side of the center mountain before weaving through the city. Speaking of waterfalls, he thinks, pausing for a moment to listen to a rushing sound in the distance. They round a few more corners, the sound getting louder and louder with each step, before turning a final corner and coming to a stop in front of massive waterfall crashing down across the path.

“Wow,” Hyungwon breathes out beside him, as he edges his way closer to the waterfall. He peers over the side of the path, watching the water continue to fall before eventually hitting the ground and flowing out to join one of the many rivers below. “That’s amazing.”

Hyunwoo nods, tightening his grip on Hyungwon as he looks for a way around the waterfall and spotting a fork in the path that appears to lead behind it. “Here, this way,” he says as he guides them away from the edge.

The noise behind the waterfall is absolutely deafening as water crashes around them, hitting the rocks and erupting into sprays of mist that make it hard to see the other side. Hyungwon turns to Hyunwoo, laughter dancing in his eyes as he mouths something that Hyunwoo can’t make out.

“What?” he yells over the roaring as Hyungwon points at the water, then at themselves, and then at their clothes, mouthing the word wet. Hyunwoo looks back in front of them and yeah, the chances of them making it to the other side without getting completely soaked are slim to none. But still, it can’t hurt to try. He mimes a running gesture at Hyungwon, pointing across the path, and Hyungwon nods, holding up his fingers and counting down 3, 2, 1.

They take off, laughing and trying their best to shield their eyes from the spray as they dart blindly toward the other side. Hyungwon bumps into Hyunwoo as he stumbles and Hyunwoo reaches out for his hand, finding it immediately and guiding Hyungwon along behind him until they reach the other side, breathless and flushed and soaked despite their efforts.

“I guess the running was pointless,” Hyunwoo says, attempting to wring some of the water out of his shirt.

“Clothing is pointless,” Hyungwon giggles while brushing his dripping hair out of his eyes. “I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyunwoo huffs. “You just want an excuse to get me naked, admit it.”

Hyungwon shrugs, smiling lopsidedly as his hair falls back down into his face. “I’m only human.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, hoping the flush on his cheeks is enough to hide the large grin threatening to escape. “You’ve had legs for two days—that hardly qualifies as human.”

“I think I’m great at this,” he says, looking at Hyunwoo with a smile on his face. “Now about that shirt…”

Hyunwoo gasps, shaking his head in feigned disbelief. “You’re not going to give up on that, are you?” Hyungwon just stares at him expectantly, hands clasped in front of himself, the picture of innocence. Hyunwoo knows better.

And yet he finds himself complying anyway, as he pulls his shirt off with a sigh, thinking he’d probably do anything Hyungwon asked and also thinking he should be more frightened by that realization than he is. He doesn’t miss the way Hyungwon’s eyes drift over his torso before meeting his and giving him a content nod. “Much better.”

Trying not to feel too smug about Hyungwon’s reaction, Hyunwoo shoves his shirt into a side pocket in his bag and then sets off down the trail as Hyungwon scurries after him to catch up. He won’t admit it, but taking the shirt off was clearly the right choice. For one, it feels nice no longer having the sticky damp cloth clinging to his skin, and two, Hyungwon can’t seem to stop glancing over at him. He can feel Hyungwon’s gaze burning into the side of his face, but every time he turns to look at him, Hyungwon snaps his head away and focuses on the trail in front of them, chewing intently on his lower lip.

They cross under the waterfall twice more as they follow the winding path, racing through it each time just for fun and laughing as they drip on the other side. By the time they hear the water in the distance a fourth time, Hyunwoo is starting to feel a bit tired, and if he’s feeling tired he can only imagine how Hyungwon must feel, despite how lively he is.

“Why don’t we stop here for a break?” Hyunwoo asks, gesturing at a cutoff in the path where a few rocks surround a crooked tree. Hyungwon shoots him a look of relief and plops down on one of the rocks without a moment’s hesitation, stretching his feet out in front of him and sighing contentedly.

“Here you go,” Hyunwoo says, offering Hyungwon a bottle of water and laughing when Hyungwon goes to take a sip, spilling water all down his front instead. He gets the hang of it eventually though, and Hyunwoo has to force himself to tear his eyes away from the way Hyungwon’s full lips wrap around the bottle, busying himself instead with digging through his bag.

“I brought us some snacks,” Hyunwoo starts when he finally comes across the paper sack he had packed for them. “I wasn’t sure if you can even eat human food though? I mean I assumed you could, especially in here,” he rambles, gesturing at their surroundings, “but I wanted to be safe so I just brought some fruit and—“

“Woo,” Hyungwon says cutting him off. “It’s fine. I can eat people food, we just don’t have access to it normally.”

“Okay, good,” Hyunwoo sighs as he reaches into the sack and pulls out a banana. “Wouldn't want you to starve.”

He passes the banana to Hyungwon, who takes it and eyes it skeptically, blinking up at Hyunwoo in confusion.

“What is this?” he asks, sniffing the banana and turning it over in his hands.

“It’s a banana,” Hyunwoo replies. “A fruit. You’ll like it, it’s good.” Hyungwon seems convinced enough and goes to take a hesitant bite.

“No!” Hyunwoo shouts, startling Hyungwon into dropping the banana and nearly toppling off his rock as he scrambles to try and catch it. He stares at Hyunwoo, wide eyed and clutching the banana to his chest. “Sorry,” Hyunwoo laughs, “it’s just you don’t eat the peel, that would be awful. Here, let me.”

Hyungwon passes the fruit to Hyunwoo, observing curiously as Hyunwoo peels it for him and hands it back with a smile, nodding at him to try it. Hyunwoo watches as Hyungwon brings the banana up to his lips slowly and gulps when Hyungwon gives it a small, tentative lick. Apparently, Hyungwon decides he likes it, and proceeds to shove half the banana down his throat at once and Hyunwoo nearly chokes, eyes widening at the sight.

“Oh god,” Hyunwoo groans, covering his face with his hands and questioning why he thought it was a good idea to give Hyungwon the most suggestive food known to mankind. Hyungwon, with his full pink lips and apparent lack of a gag reflex. Maybe mermaids don’t need those, he thinks as he peeks over at Hyungwon, who is happily munching away at his snack, completely oblivious to Hyunwoo’s struggle.

He finishes and turns to Hyunwoo with a grin. “Bananas are my new favourite food,” he informs him, giving his tummy a happy pat and leaning over, eyeing Hyunwoo’s lunch sack hopefully. “Do you have another?”

“No,” Hyunwoo says, snapping himself out of his daydreams in which Hyungwon’s lips are wrapped around something that is decidedly not a banana. “But I think you’ll like these.”

He passes Hyungwon the basket of raspberries he had packed, who takes them eagerly and pops one into his mouth right away, chewing for a moment and then nodding enthusiastically. “I love people food,” he announces, grabbing a handful of the berries and tossing them into his mouth.

“I’ll have to bring you some more fruit next time,” Hyunwoo muses, transfixed by the way the raspberries are starting to stain Hyungwon’s lips a deep, vibrant red.

“Yes please,” Hyungwon sighs pleasantly as he finishes off the last of them and leans back against the rock, letting his eyes fall shut.

They sit there for a while in peace, listening to the waterfall crashing around the bend and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. Hyunwoo can’t help but sneak a glance at Hyungwon every few minutes, taking in the way his eyelashes fan across his cheeks and how his features appear even softer as he rests. He thinks he could get used to this, spending the entire day with Hyungwon not even doing anything in particular, just being together, and feels a pang of sadness when he remembers that before long they’ll have to part ways for the night. It’ll only be a few hours before they’re back here again, but he wishes that those few hours weren’t necessary.

Hyunwoo sighs heavily, aware that he’s in way over his head, and gives Hyungwon a gentle tap on the shoulder, smiling softly when Hyungwon looks up at him, blinking blearily and smiling back sleepily.

“We should probably keep going if we want to make it to the top,” Hyunwoo says and Hyungwon agrees with a nod, sticking his hands out for Hyunwoo to help him up. They stretch out their limbs and continue down the path, with Hyungwon sticking so close to Hyunwoo’s side that their shoulders brush with every step.

By the time they reach the waterfall again they’ve completely dried off and Hyunwoo huffs when he realizes that there is no path through this one. Instead there are a few small rocks leading across a pool of water that has accumulated behind the waterfall, swirling rapidly before dropping over the edge to join the rest.

Hyunwoo turns to see Hyungwon chewing on his lower lip and eyeing the rocks a bit uncertainly. “They’re not that far apart, I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” Hyunwoo says, stepping up to the edge of the pool and judging the distance. “Do you want me to go first?”

Hyungwon nods and Hyunwoo gives his hand a squeeze before letting go and hopping across the rocks easily.

“Just take them slowly, it’ll be okay,” Hyunwoo calls to Hyungwon, able to sense his apprehension from across the way. He watches as Hyungwon cautiously sticks a foot out onto the first rock and shifts his weight, stepping carefully onto it with the other as well. He wobbles momentarily but then regains his balance, looking up to Hyunwoo proudly.

“You’re doing great,” Hyunwoo reassures him as he takes another careful step, and then another until he’s hopping across the rocks with relative ease. He reaches the final rock right in front of Hyunwoo and pauses, the gap twice the size of the rest.

“Um,” he whispers nervously, looking to Hyunwoo for guidance.

“It’s alright babe, you’ve got this. I’m right here,” Hyunwoo says, opening his arm out to Hyungwon. “Come to me.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and then jumps, arms flailing wildly as he hurtles forward, just barely making the other side and Hyunwoo rushes forward to catch him before he topples backwards into the pool.

“There we go, I’ve got you,” Hyunwoo says gently as Hyungwon clings to him, their bodies pressed close enough together that he can feel how quickly Hyungwon’s heart is beating. Without loosening his grip around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, Hyungwon leans back, staring at Hyunwoo with an intense, unreadable look on his face. His eyes flicker down to Hyunwoo’s lips and then back up again, a small, nervous smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and before Hyunwoo can even brace himself Hyungwon is leaning in again and pressing their lips together.

It’s soft and tentative at first, Hyungwon waiting patiently for Hyunwoo’s brain to catch up and react and oh, Hyungwon is kissing him, it’s actually happening. He needs to respond before Hyungwon gets the wrong impression and pulls away.

Hyunwoo’s brain finally jumps into gear and he kisses Hyungwon back softly but determinedly and he can feel the way Hyungwon smiles against his lips as his body relaxes in relief. He pulls Hyungwon in closer by his waist until there’s not an inch of room between them, deepening the kiss and relishing the small, pleased noises Hyungwon lets out when Hyunwoo nips at his bottom lip.

Days and weeks of dreaming and imagining what it would be like to kiss Hyungwon come nowhere near the real thing, and now that he’s started he never wants to stop. It’s heady and intoxicating and he can’t get enough of how responsive Hyungwon is, how eager he is, how he still tastes like the raspberries he’d eaten earlier, how Hyunwoo can feel that Hyungwon wants this just as much as he does.

He slides his hand up to Hyungwon’s neck, weaving it through his freshly dampened hair and Hyungwon moans, pulling away from Hyunwoo’s lips to press his head into Hyunwoo’s touch, begging for more. Hyunwoo takes a chance and tugs ever so lightly, swallowing hard at the gasp Hyungwon lets out as his eyes flutter open, pupils dilated and wanting.

In a swift motion Hyunwoo spins them around and walks Hyungwon backwards, pressing him against the rock wall behind them and surging forward to capture his lips again. It’s more intense this time, more desperate and needy and the sounds around them fade to a faint buzz as their senses are overcome with nothing but each other. They kiss until they have to break away, breathless and overwhelmed, foreheads pressed together as they pant into each other’s mouths.

“Been wanting. To do that. Since the day I first laid eyes on you,” Hyungwon gasps between breaths, pulling back a few inches to gaze at Hyunwoo in awe.

Still a bit stunned, Hyunwoo lifts a hand to run his fingertip across Hyungwon’s lips, swollen and brighter than ever. “Why didn’t you?” he asks, well aware of how much he had been wanting the same thing since the moment he saw Hyungwon emerge from the water. “Up until now, I mean.”

“I didn’t want to scare you away,” Hyungwon says bashfully. “Didn’t want to come on too strong, in case mermaids move faster than humans. And I wanted to make sure you liked me, first.”

“Well, in case you still can't tell, I do like you,” Hyunwoo says, pinching Hyungwon’s soft hip and smiling as Hyungwon squeaks. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too,” Hyungwon giggles. “Very much a lot.”

“I’m glad we’ve got that settled then,” Hyunwoo says, beaming as Hyungwon leans in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

An hour, two water breaks, and a dozen kisses later, they make it to the top. The view is even more breathtaking than they had anticipated, despite the mountain being one of the smaller ones within the city. They find a nice little ledge to sit on and let their legs dangle off the side, pleased to finally be able to take a proper breather. It hadn't been a very difficult hike by average standards, but it had been a lot for Hyungwon to take on so soon and Hyunwoo was impressed by how well he had done and how little he had complained along the way.

“So, was it worth the walk?” Hyunwoo asks as Hyungwon tucks himself into his side, humming happily when Hyunwoo instinctively raises a hand to thread his fingers through Hyungwon’s now fully dried hair.

“Definitely,” Hyungwon answers, twisting to blink up at Hyunwoo with a flirty smile. “For more reasons than one.”

Hyunwoo laughs, shaking his head fondly and leaning down to press a kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead. “Yeah, I agree.”

They turn back to gaze out at the view and watch as a flock of tiny birds flutter out of an oak tree near the foot of the mountain, flying out in a great formation that undulates and drifts across the sky like a heavy dark fog. It’s mesmerizing and calming and for a moment Hyunwoo is able to stop wondering how this is all happening and just appreciate the beauty of it.

He’s found himself wondering how constantly lately, between Hyungwon and his transformation and this magical, impossible feeling he feels, knowing that a year ago he wouldn't have imagined himself falling deeply in love with a mermaid. None of it makes any sense and none of it should even exist, but it does and despite not understanding it at all, Hyunwoo is happier than he’s ever been in his life. He finds that he doesn’t really care how much sense anything makes when Hyungwon is pressed against his side, alive and real and so, so beautiful.

Hyunwoo feels Hyungwon stirring beside him as he fidgets a little in order to reach over and grab Hyunwoo’s hand, the one not currently buried in his hair, and holds it between his own, playing absentmindedly with Hyunwoo’s fingers.

“Woo,” he whispers, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Hyunwoo looks down at him but Hyungwon’s eyes remain focused on their hands as he speaks again. “You’re going to keep bringing me back here, right? To land, I mean? You and I?”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo begins slowly, “it’s only our second day here, we still have loads and loads to explore and—”

“No,” Hyungwon interrupts timidly. “I mean...after I’ve explored everything and seen everything. Will you still want me to come back even after that?”

He’s not talking about the land at all, Hyunwoo realizes, he’s talking about them. Hyungwon doesn’t want them and this thing developing between the two of them to stop. Hyunwoo’s heart flutters as he tries to contain the giddiness and hopefulness he feels threatening to overpower him as he processes the fact that Hyungwon wants this too, wants them, possibly just as much as he does.

“I’d come back every day for the rest of my life, if you asked me,” Hyunwoo admits, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He sits frozen in place, wondering if he has said too much too soon, as Hyungwon wiggles between them, sitting up to level his eyes with Hyunwoo’s and fixing him with a serious but gentle and somewhat awestruck look.

“Me too,” he breathes out, before leaning forward to kiss Hyunwoo gently. Hyunwoo kisses back, trying to pour everything he’s feeling but can’t quite find the words to say just yet into it and hoping Hyungwon understands.

If the look on Hyungwon’s face when they pull apart is anything to go by, he definitely understands and Hyunwoo smiles at him, pinching his cheek softly and thinking, yeah, this is only the beginning.


	3. let's do this forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the last one.. i hope ur enjoying it. i still have tons of ideas that i'll be working on soon so stay tuned! thanks for reading this btw. i really appreciate it :3 also just a heads up, there's a bit of nsfw content in this one and CHANGKYUN IS FINALLY HERE lol

From then on out Hyunwoo’s life is a whirlwind of  _Hyungwon Hyungwon Hyungwon_. Not that it hadn’t already been, considering Hyunwoo is positive Hyungwon has not left his thoughts for a single moment since the day he met him, but it’s different now, even more intense and all consuming. It’s different in how he knows that they’re on the same page, how he no longer has to worry about misinterpreting every flirty smile Hyungwon shoots him, how he’s confident now that if he leans forward to kiss Hyungwon, Hyungwon will respond with equal enthusiasm.

And he does, every time. It’s a miracle they even get anything else done at all with how much time they spend kissing each other senseless. A few days in Hyungwon’s lips start to chap and Hyunwoo brings him chapstick, which only intensifies the problem with the way it makes Hyungwon’s mouth shine and look all the more appealing.

Hyungwon is beaming at him, eyes bright and full of hope, and Hyunwoo can’t help but smile back. They’re now in Hyunwoo’s room, after he had discovered that Kihyun wasn’t home yet. He was thinking about introducing Hyungwon, but that was a far off decision to make. Maybe not yet. “I’m so glad this happened. I wish Changkyun could come over so you’d have company or something.”

“Uhm, actually…” Hyungwon says, shuffling his feet in the way he has taken to doing when he’s nervous, “I was meaning to talk to you about that.”

“About what?” Hyunwoo questions kindly, already sure that Hyungwon’s nervousness is unnecessary.

“Meeting Changkyun?” Hyungwon asks with a tilt of his head. “I know this place is ours, and I don’t want to spoil that or anything, but Changkyun has been asking about it a lot, and about you in general, and I was thinking maybe you might like to meet him? It doesn’t even have to be here, he could—”

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo says, interrupting his rambling. “I’d love to meet him. And don’t be silly, of course he can come here. It would make it even more special, wouldn’t it? Sharing this place with the people we love?”

The wind is knocked right out of Hyunwoo’s chest as Hyungwon launches into him, hugging him tightly. “Sorry,” he says, pulling back a little and sweeping hair out of his eyes. “I just. Thank you. For understanding.”

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and pulls him close again, pressing their chests firmly together. “Of course babe. It means a lot to me that you want me to meet your friends,” he says, smiling at the way Hyungwon’s cheeks brighten pleasantly. “And that apparently you talk to them about me,” he adds and Hyungwon flushes harder.

“Only to complain about how annoying you are,” Hyungwon grumbles in embarrassment as he tries to squirm away, giving up only moments later in a fit of giggles as Hyunwoo peppers his face with kisses.

“I’m sure,” Hyunwoo teases as Hyungwon calms down. “Want to bring him around tomorrow, then?”

Hyungwon nods eagerly and leans in to capture Hyunwoo’s lips in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun is absolutely beautiful. Actually, beautiful doesn’t even do him justice. He’s like a living marble statue that the masters could have only ever dreamed of carving. His hair is a silky jet black and his nose is sharper than Hyunwoo has ever seen on a human, giving his eyes an intense quality that makes it hard to maintain eye contact without blushing. While Hyungwon’s features are soft and full, Changkyun’s are sharp and dashing, making him appear classically handsome.

Hyunwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t pout a little at the way Hyungwon had beamed at Changkyun as he introduced himself to Hyunwoo.

He seems friendly though, if not a bit quiet, and Hyunwoo tries to focus on this and be fair about the situation as he swims along behind Hyungwon and Changkyun.They’re back at the place where Hyungwon started their adventure, and Changkyun was already waiting for them while they got there.

Hyungwon is chattering away nonstop, filling Changkyun in on their recent discoveries and describing all the places he wants to show him.. Changkyun is humoring him, an amused but fond expression on his face that Hyunwoo can definitely relate to.

“—and the views from the mountaintops are amazing, you’re going to love them,” Hyungwon finishes breathlessly. “But we might not be able to climb those today, you’ll have to learn to walk first like I did.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, flipping his stunning midnight blue and violet tail out of the water and splashing Hyungwon playfully in the face.

“Walking?” Changkyun questions. “Can’t be that hard, I’ve seen humans do it loads of times.”

“Seeing it and actually doing it are very different things, trust me,” Hyungwon says nodding his head wisely. “I learned well though, right Hyunwoo?”

“Yes babe, you did great,” Hyunwoo replies, ignoring the incomprehensible look Changkyun shoots him. “Let’s see how Changkyun does.”

Changkyun swim passes the rock, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon helping him onto the rock when he starts to struggle with the loss of his tail, no longer able to keep his stability with a sudden pair of legs appearing where his tail was. Hyunwoo hurriedly passes out the clothing he managed to grab earlier for him, keeping his eyes fixed determinedly on a shrub to their right. Changkyun at least seems to understand the importance of clothing and doesn’t put up a struggle like Hyungwon did, slipping easily into his shorts as Hyunwoo breathes a sigh of relief.

Once they’re all dressed, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon go to help Changkyun up, who doesn’t seem to struggle staying upright at all.

“Look at that, you’re already doing better than Hyungwon over here,” Hyunwoo teases as Changkyun stands in place, examining his legs in awe.

“Heeyyyyy,” Hyungwon whines. “Standing isn’t the hard part, walking is—”

He stops talking, eyes wide as Changkyun takes a hesitant step, followed closely by three more.

“You were saying?” Changkyun says with a smirk at which Hyungwon folds his arms across his chest and huffs.

“Beginner’s luck,” he mumbles and Hyunwoo can’t help but laugh at his pouty face.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy,” Hyunwoo whispers, bumping their shoulders together as they stand and watch Changkyun continue down the path, picking up speed as he goes.

“It’s not fair, why is he always so effortlessly good at everything? It took me an entire day to walk that well!”

“It did,” Hyunwoo agrees, pulling Hyungwon closer by his hip. “But you were infinitely cuter.”

Hyungwon peers over at Hyunwoo, eyes narrowed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I am, and it’s working,” Hyunwoo says happily, giving Hyungwon’s nose a quick kiss and grinning at the way his pout instantly starts to fade. “Anyway, it’s true. You’re cute always.” Before Hyungwon can protest, Hyunwoo leans forward to kiss him again and Hyungwon responds instantly, sighing into Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“Oi, you two,” Changkyun calls from up the path. “I didn’t come here to watch you guys suck face and make hearteyes at each other all day.”

Hyungwon breaks the kiss, giggling and keeping their foreheads pressed together. “We should probably show Changkyun the city,” he whispers against Hyunwoo’s lips.

“Mmm, probably,” Hyunwoo hums, giving Hyungwon another quick peck. He can practically feel Changkyun rolling his eyes from where he stands and they laugh as they pull apart, walking over hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun is, as expected, completely blown away by the city. He marvels at the variety of life and at the complexity of the the forest’s layout, rattling off facts and other information that Hyunwoo doesn't understand how he knows.

“So how are you enjoying it so far?” Hyunwoo asks him when they’re sitting on a rock together taking a break, watching Hyungwon prance around collecting flowers in a field a few yards off. He’s really taken a liking to Changkyun after realizing he isn’t nearly as intimidating as he seemed at first. He’s actually quite sweet and goofy and also incredibly protective of Hyungwon, always keeping an eye on him and giving him his full attention whenever he speaks, a trait that is guaranteed to win Hyunwoo over.

“Hmm,” Changkyun hums thoughtfully, gazing up above them. “It’s definitely amazing. Something that’s so much different from the waters.”

“That’s nice,” Hyunwoo agrees.

“I’m enjoying it so far. And I see Hyungwon does too.” He pauses, now looking down at his legs. “And these, wow. Who would’ve thought?”

“Do you know? How you and Hyungwon were able to grow legs?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Yeah, I guessed it would be this simple. Which is remarkable in and of itself,” Changkyun muses. “The ability to transform a living creature without direct contact? Incredible. But, I guess that’s why it was so forbidden. Because it’s too simple to be true.”

“The architecture here is nothing like ours though,” Changkyun continues, lost in thought. “Not any style from around here, at least nothing from the past few centuries. It’s nice to see a change, once in a while. I’m starting to think it’s also forbidden because we might just decide to stay here.”

Hyunwoo turns to stare at him curiously. “Would you actually?”

Changkyun nods in return. “I’ll definitely have to look further into it. I might take a few more days to think and see more, but it’s nice. A change, I suppose. But, we all know that’s too good to be true.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a happy yelp in the distance and they both turn to see Hyungwon hovering over a bush staring intently at the flowers covering it. Hyunwoo watches fondly as Hyungwon edges closer and closer, only to leap back moments later as a flurry of butterflies erupt from the bush. He can hear the joy in Hyungwon’s laughter as he twirls in circles with his arms spread wide open, butterflies swirling around him.

“He really likes you, you know.”

Hyunwoo jumps a little, having momentarily forgotten that he’s not alone. He turns to see Changkyun staring pointedly at him, expression alarmingly serious.

“I know—” Hyunwoo starts.

“No I mean,” Changkyun says, sighing heavily. “He really, really likes you.”

“I really like him too.”

“He thinks you’re his lifebond,” Changkyun interrupts and Hyunwoo stills.

“His what?”

“His lifebond. It’s kind of like the mermaid equivalent to a soulmate I suppose, but more...visible.”

“How do you mean?” Hyunwoo asks, feeling his heartbeat speed up to twice its regular pace.

“When a mermaid falls in love, like true love, they form a bond for life,” Changkyun explains. “Not all of them of course, but some. At first it’s just a feeling, an awareness of sorts. But after a certain amount of time, it varies depending on how strong the bond is, it starts to make a physical appearance, most commonly in the form of a scale or two changing colours to match.”

“So Hyungwon thinks,” Hyunwoo croaks out, clearing his throat and trying again. “Hyungwon thinks I’m his...that he’s got that with me?”

Changkyun nods and Hyunwoo feels dizzy, very grateful he’s sitting down. “Do you think he’s right?” he asks Changkyun breathlessly.

“I don’t know, Hyunwoo,” Changkyun laughs humorlessly. “It’s impossible for me to know for sure. Hyungwon’s my best friend though, he’s always been a hopeless romantic in theory. But this is the first time I’ve seen him like this. First time I’ve seen anyone like this, actually,” he adds thoughtfully. “The question is, what do you think?”

Hyunwoo swallows heavily, looking out at where Hyungwon is still gleefully chasing the butterflies around the field. He feels his heart swell with affection in the same way it does every time he looks at Hyungwon. The answer is obvious.

“Yes,” he all but whispers, skin tingling at how right the word feels. He believes it wholeheartedly, believes that he and Hyungwon met for a reason and found this place together for a reason, despite how wildly impossible it all seems, even to him. “Yes,” he repeats again, louder and confident.

Changkyun stares at him for so long Hyunwoo thinks he’s not even going to comment. “I believe you,” he says finally. “Don’t you dare prove me wrong.”

Hyunwoo opens his mouth, about to assure him that he won’t, when he hears Hyungwon calling him excitedly from the field.

“Hyunwoo! Changkyun, come here, look!” he shouts, standing very still with his back turned to them. They get up to walk over, exchanging a curious look when Hyungwon holds out a hand behind himself to stop them.

“Come here. But slowly,” he warns as they carefully edge around him to find a giant butterfly perched right on his hand. It sits there slowly opening and closing its brilliant purple and blue speckled wings while Hyungwon gazes down at it with stars in his eyes. “It likes me.”

“It has good taste,” Hyunwoo says and Hyungwon looks up at him, smiling dopily.

“Ugh. Too much cute for me,” Changkyun says with a fond roll of his eyes. “I’m gonna go check out that village. You two try not to elope with that poor butterfly while I’m gone,” he says, smirking as they both blush.

“Um. Sorry about Changkyun. He can be kinda...” Hyungwon trails off, waving his hand in the air helplessly.

“It’s alright, we talked back there on the rock,” Hyunwoo says, watching the butterfly on Hyungwon’s hand shift a bit. “He seems really great, actually. I can see why he’s your best friend.”

Hyungwon is visibly relieved. “Oh good. I know he can seem a bit—”

“Intimidating?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon laughs. “But he’s really a great big softie. And he knows it.”

“He cares about you a lot,” Hyunwoo says thoughtfully. “That much was obvious.”

“He does,” Hyungwon nods before pausing and narrowing his eyes at Hyunwoo. “Wait. What did you guys talk about?”

“Oh you know, just stuff,” Hyunwoo says casually. Hyungwon doesn't seem convinced and Hyunwoo rushes to change the subject. “Anyway, I had an idea I thought I might run by you.”

This successfully distracts Hyungwon, whose skepticism is replaced by curiosity. Hyunwoo fidgets, growing a bit nervous. He had been thinking about asking Hyungwon this for a few days now, and his talk with Changkyun had made him much more confident that it was a good idea, but still. Having Hyungwon’s full attention on him always makes him giddy.

“I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to like. Spend the night here tomorrow? With me?” he asks, hoping he sounds less anxious than he feels. “I mean we could stay at the rocks where we usually do, or come over to my place and stay in my bed or anything really, I just… I just want to spend tomorrow with you. Plus it would give us a lot more time to have fun, and we wouldn’t have to… you know…”

“Say goodbye?” Hyungwon finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo says breathlessly, looking up to see Hyungwon staring at him as if he’d just told him Christmas was coming early.

“I’d love that,” he says softly, moving to take a step forward before remembering the butterfly sitting on his hand.

“Really?” Hyunwoo asks, barely attempting to contain his excitement.

“More than anything.”

Hyunwoo grins, feeling relieved despite having been 99% sure Hyungwon would say yes.

“Excellent. It’s a date, then,” he says, loving the way Hyungwon dimples at his words. “I’d kiss you right now, but,” he trails off looking pointedly at the butterfly as Hyungwon giggles.

“Come on little friend, it’s time to go,” Hyungwon coos at the butterfly, gently easing it from his finger and holding it up into the sky. The butterfly stretches its wings twice before lifting off and fluttering away. They watch it fly until it’s out of sight and Hyungwon sighs happily, nudging Hyunwoo’s shoulder with his own.

“Soooo,” he sings expectantly. “About that kiss...”

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo gets to the rocks the next morning a few hours before Hyungwon, a bit of jittery and a tons more excited to be meeting Hyungwon again.

He's determined to surprise Hyungwon and make this as special as possible so he’d woken up at the crack of dawn to pack everything and is now setting off for a place a bit further than their spot with bags of supplies hanging off his shoulders.

It doesn’t take too long to get everything ready and once he’s done he surveys the scene, giving it a nod of approval before heading back down to the river to meet up with Hyungwon who should be arriving any minute.

When Hyungwon pops out of the river looking as beautiful as ever, Hyunwoo feels his breath catch in his throat. Despite having spent the majority of the past month together he still hasn’t grown used to how stunning Hyungwon is, especially fresh out of the water with his pink hair dripping and his eyes glowing bright as he scrambles over and launches into Hyunwoo’s arms, giggling and steadying himself as he kisses him deeply.

“Hi,” he whispers when they pull apart, smiling widely at Hyunwoo. They’re still so close and Hyungwon has to cross his eyes to focus on him. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

“Hi yourself,” Hyunwoo replies and reaches up to gently brush a strand of wet hair out of Hyungwon’s face. “Here, I brought you something. Put these on first though.” He passes Hyungwon his shorts and Hyungwon rolls his eyes but puts them on anyway, stumbling as usual as he tries to get his legs through the holes.

“You look lovely,” he says giving one of Hyungwon’s cheeks a playful pinch.

Hyungwon closes his eyes, preening at the compliment, when his stomach suddenly lets out a loud growl. His eyes snap open in embarrassment as he slaps a hand over it.

“Someone’s hungry,” Hyunwoo laughs while Hyungwon stares down at his belly bashfully.

“Maybe a little.”

“Good,” Hyunwoo says. “I’ve got a little something planned for us, come on.”

He leads Hyungwon away toward the spot he had set up, and after a few steps they arrive at a large tent on the top. Hyungwon stops dead in his tracks, pulling Hyunwoo to a halt beside him.

The floor of the tent is filled with soft pillows and blankets, forming a little nest for the two of them to sleep in. There is an array of fruits, breads, cheeses, and other treats spread out on a picnic blanket in front and a bucket of half melted ice filled with various drinks. Around the top of the tent Hyunwoo had hung a string of wildflowers, tied together with ribbons dangling down around the structure at different lengths. It looks like a fairytale and if the awe written across Hyungwon’s face is anything to go by, Hyunwoo’s efforts had not been in vain.

“Woo,” Hyungwon breathes out quietly. “You did all this...for us?”

“Mhm,” Hyunwoo hums, wrapping his arm around Hyungwon’s waist and giving him a gentle squeeze. “Wanted to make tonight a bit special.”

Hyungwon turns to him and fixes him with a look so sweet and open that Hyunwoo’s knees nearly buckle. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” he says in complete sincerity.

“You deserve all the nice things in the world, Won,” Hyunwoo says softly and Hyungwon looks as if he’s about to melt. He guides them over to the gazebo, ducking underneath the flowers and settling into their nest. Hyungwon wiggles around in the blankets, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

“Feels like sitting in clouds,” he giggles, scooting in closer to Hyunwoo. “What is that?” he asks, pointing at the chocolate strawberry cake Hyunwoo had somehow managed to steal from Kihyun’s stash in the fridge. He’d buy another one to replace it when Kihyun realizes it.

“That’s for later,” Hyunwoo says, reaching for a bowl of fruit he’d set out. “This is for now. I brought you some new fruits you haven’t tried yet.” Hyungwon tears his eyes away from the cake reluctantly but immediately perks up at the fruit.

“This one looks like a sunset,” he observes, grabbing a peach from the bowl and holding it up in the air. “It’s fuzzy!”

“That’s a peach,” Hyunwoo explains. “You can eat all of it but the pit in the center.”

Hyungwon throws him an amused look. “You’ve called me a peach before.”

“Yes, because you’re sweet and pretty,” Hyunwoo says simply. Hyungwon blushes a little and doesn’t question it further, opting instead to take a large bite out of the peach.

“This,” Hyungwon states between bites, “is amazing. Definitely tastes better than me.”

“Mmm I beg to differ,” Hyunwoo hums, reaching for a bunch of grapes as Hyungwon finishes his peach.

“Open up,” he says and Hyungwon instantly opens his mouth, waiting obediently for Hyunwoo to toss the grape and giggling as he misses spectacularly. They go through the entire bunch of grapes, throwing them back and forth with Hyunwoo aiming more for Hyungwon’s nose than anything. Hyungwon decides he loves bread and is positively delighted by the way the carbonation in the sparkling cider that Hyunwoo has brought tickles his tummy.

After they’ve eaten, Hyunwoo looks at Hyungwon who hasn’t realized a thing as he stuffs his face in more sparkling cider.

“So,” Hyunwoo says, turning around to face Hyungwon while tilting his head toward the water. “Fancy a swim?”

Before Hyungwon even has time to respond Hyunwoo is shucking his shirt and shorts off in one fluid motion, leaving Hyungwon gaping behind him as he dives gracefully into the water. He beckons for Hyungwon to join him, snapping him out of his daze as he hurries to slip out of his shorts and jump into the water. He tries to swim out to meet Hyunwoo but struggles as his tail is taking quite some time to return, still not used to swimming with legs instead of his tail.

“No fair,” Hyungwon whines, kicking his feet furiously to keep his head above the water while Hyunwoo swims in circles around him. “I’m supposed to be the good swimmer in this relationship.”

Relationship. Hyunwoo doesn’t even try to ignore the way his skin tingles at the word. After his talk with Changkyun yesterday he’s been meaning to bring up the topic up, just waiting for the right moment to do so. Now seems as good a time as any.

Taking a deep, calming breath and swimming up beside him, Hyunwoo offers Hyungwon an arm to support himself.

“Well, I can’t let my mermaid boyfriend beat me at everything now can I?” he says casually, carefully watching for Hyungwon’s reaction while his heart threatens to pound right out of his chest. It takes a moment for his words to sink in while Hyungwon continues his attempts to stay upright, but once he processes what Hyunwoo said he stills immediately, allowing Hyunwoo to support him completely as he turns around and into his arms.

His eyes are wide and hopeful, dancing with the reflections of the water and so, so sparkly. He nibbles his lip as Hyunwoo pulls him in closer and Hyunwoo doesn’t know where to look, every inch of his entire face open and trusting and breathtakingly beautiful.

“Boyfriend?” Hyungwon whispers shyly and Hyunwoo nods without hesitation.

“If that’s okay with you?” he asks, already knowing what the answer will be.

“Yes,” Hyungwon nods breathlessly. “More than okay. The most okay.”

The words have hardly left his mouth before Hyunwoo is surging in to kiss him, licking at Hyungwon’s lips and sighing when Hyungwon immediately opens his mouth, allowing Hyunwoo to deepen the kiss. Hyungwon clings tighter to Hyunwoo and wraps his legs around Hyunwoo hips as the two of them float together in the middle of the pool.

When they eventually break apart, Hyungwon tucks his head into Hyunwoo’s shoulder, nuzzling at his collarbone while Hyunwoo rubs gently up and down his back.

“I love you, Woo,” Hyungwon whispers quietly but confident, lips just barely brushing the skin right below Hyunwoo’s ear and sending shivers down his neck.

“I love you too,” Hyunwoo says and he can feel the way Hyungwon smiles into his skin at his words. “Very, very much.”

When Hyungwon pulls back to look at him, smiling at Hyunwoo as if he hung the moon and stars, Hyunwoo knows he’s never been surer of anything in his life.

 

* * *

 

By the time they make it back to their tent, the sky has started to change colour, shifting from a bright blue to a deep periwinkle that fades to a pale pink near the horizon. It makes everything look soft and calm and sleepy, forming far less light than the blue sky but still just enough to illuminate their surroundings.

Hyunwoo fishes out some of the candles he’d brought anyway, in case it gets darker, lighting one up and nearly dropping it in shock at the squeak Hyungwon lets out beside him.

“Is that...” Hyungwon starts, his eyes widening comically as he stares at the small flame. “Hyunwoo, is that fire?”

“Yep,” Hyunwoo says, holding the candle out for Hyungwon to observe more closely. “You’ve never seen it before, have you?”

“Not in real life, no,” Hyungwon shakes his head, mesmerized by the way the flame is dancing about. “Just pictures. I didn’t expect it to look so...alive. It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Hyunwoo agrees as he sets the candle far enough away that there’s no risk of either of them kicking it over and reaches to light another. “It’s dangerous though, make sure you don’t touch it.”

“I won’t,” Hyungwon promises. “I’ve heard of it burning down ships. But the fire is bigger then.”

Hyunwoo laughs as he sets the last candle out, having created a nice little ring of light outside the tent. “There we go, now I can see you,” he says, admiring his work and smiling over at Hyungwon. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Hyungwon replies and Hyunwoo reaches over for the cake he’d brought, Hyungwon’s eyes following him curiously like a hawk. He watches while Hyunwoo cuts a piece and passes it over to him, giving it a quick sniff before digging right in.

“Oh,” he moans, eyes falling shut in bliss as he chews. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. What is it?”

“It’s chocolate cake, with strawberries,” Hyunwoo laughs, taking a bite of his own slice while Hyungwon gobbles down the rest of his.

“Why does anyone ever eat anything else?” Hyungwon questions once he’s finished.

“You can’t live on cake alone, you’d get sick,” Hyunwoo explains, chuckling at the way Hyungwon is already eyeing the rest of the cake longingly. “A well-rounded diet is very important.”

“But it’s yummy,” Hyungwon pouts, jutting out his bottom lip and Hyunwoo gives in, slicing him a second piece. Hyungwon takes it gratefully and they sit there eating in comfortable silence, watching the sky gradually continue to dim.

“Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon gasps, staring up above them, fork frozen in front of his mouth. “Hyunwoo, look!”

Following Hyungwon’s gaze, Hyunwoo looks up to see what had caught his attention. Not far above them, floating lazily in the sky, are dozens of small, glowing specks of light. They vary in colour from blue to purple to green and the longer they watch the more come into view.

“Oh wow,” Hyunwoo whispers in awe, the sight unlike anything he’s seen before.

“What are they?” Hyungwon asks, his eyes following how the lights are moving in slow patterns with no particular destination.

“I have no idea,” Hyunwoo says shaking his head. “They almost look like fireflies, but I’ve never heard of fireflies existing in other colours.”

“They’re beautiful,” Hyungwon hums, leaning in to rest his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. It’s almost completely dark out now, but with the candles and the tiny lights now filling the sky they can see just fine. Between the beauty of their surroundings and the soothing sound of waterfalls in the distance, with the steady breathing of Hyungwon besides him, Hyunwoo has never felt more content.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says, breaking the silence a bit later. “For doing all of this. This is the most perfect night of my life.”

“Mine too,” Hyunwoo agrees, wrapping an arm around Hyungwon and tucking him closer.

“I wish it never has to end,” Hyungwon whispers.

Hyunwoo turns to look at him and feels his heart clench at the hint of sadness and longing in his eyes. He feels it too, the overwhelming desire to suspend this moment in time, to never have to leave and go back to reality. But he doesn’t want Hyungwon dwelling on it right now, not when this night is meant to be special for him.

“Hey, no, don’t be sad,” Hyunwoo says, determined to cheer Hyungwon up. “We can do this again, you know. As much as you want.”

Hyungwon tilts his head up at Hyunwoo, smiling softly. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“Then we will. All the time,” Hyunwoo decides. “I don’t want it to end either,” he adds quietly.

“I’ll just move here,” Hyungwon says dreamily. “We can live together on land, plant some fruits, and go for a swim all the time. I think my parents half expect me to run off with you anyway, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Wait, your parents know about me?” Hyunwoo asks, a bit surprised.

“Uh, yeah,” Hyungwon says bashfully. “They could tell something was up when I kept disappearing every day and I can’t really keep anything from them for long.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says processing this new knowledge. “How do they feel about me being, you know. Not a mermaid?”

“Well, they were shocked at first of course. And rather cross too, considering I had been deliberately disobeying them,” Hyungwon grins sheepishly. “But they accepted it pretty quickly. Mermaids value love above all things. And my mum said she could tell.”

“Could tell?” Hyunwoo questions even though he knows.

“That I’m in love,” Hyungwon says quietly, turning to bury his face in Hyunwoo chest and he can probably feel how fast Hyunwoo’s heart is beating.

“Me too,” Hyunwoo whispers, pressing a kiss into Hyungwon’s hair and Hyungwon sighs, wiggling in closer.

“I don’t want to always have to leave you, even if it’s just for a night,” Hyungwon mumbles into Hyunwoo’s skin. “I want to keep you. Forever.”

“You can,” Hyunwoo says, tilting Hyungwon’s chin up gently and locking eyes with him, their faces inches apart. “I’m serious about this, about you and I. We can make it work. We will make it work.”

“Good,” Hyungwon breathes, lips brushing against Hyunwoo’s. “You’re all I want.”

As if to prove his point, he leans forward and kisses Hyunwoo firmly and doesn’t pull away, just kisses him harder, begging for more. Hyunwoo is more than happy to comply, pulling him closer until Hyungwon is seated in his lap, straddling his legs and kissing him deeply. He’s so responsive to Hyunwoo’s every movement—whimpering when Hyunwoo nips at his bottom lip and keening when he pulls gently on the fine hairs at the base of his scalp—that Hyunwoo can hardly think straight.

He leans back, falling gently into the sea of pillows and Hyungwon follows him down, refusing to allow their lips to part even for a second. It’s even better like this, with his hands free to roam up and down the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s back while Hyungwon shifts on top of him. The feeling of Hyungwon surrounding him and encompassing all of his senses is intoxicating. Nothing else matters but their bodies pressed together and the complete lack of space between them.

He can feel himself starting to get hard and tries his best to push it to the back of his mind, focusing instead on kissing Hyungwon breathless, but the noise Hyungwon lets out when Hyunwoo bites his lip roughly causes Hyunwoo’s hips to buck up involuntarily.

Hyungwon stills, breaking their kiss to lock eyes with him. Hyunwoo is about to apologize, realizing that Hyungwon has never done anything like this before and not wanting to make him uncomfortable just because Hyunwoo can’t control himself, but Hyungwon doesn’t give him the chance.

“Do that again,” Hyungwon pleads with a sense of urgency in his voice. Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at him questioningly, his hands drifting down to Hyungwon’s hips.

“This?” he asks, slowly grinding up against Hyungwon again and gasping when he feels that Hyungwon is just as hard as he is.

“Yes, yes that,” Hyungwon whimpers, eyes falling shut. “More of that. Please.”

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo says, trying to compose himself long enough to say what he needs to say. “You’ve never...I don’t want to push you into doing anything before you’re ready. This is all new for you—”

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon interrupts, opening his eyes and fixing Hyunwoo with an irritated stare. “You’re not pushing me to do anything I don’t want to do. I want everything with you.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asks, needing to be positive Hyungwon means it.

“I’m sure,” Hyungwon says, nodding his head vigorously. “Please, just make it feel like that again,” he begs, grinding their hips together desperately.

“Okay,” Hyunwoo rasps, trying to keep his head from spinning with how overwhelmed he feels because Hyungwon wants this, Hyungwon wants him.

“Okay,” he repeats as he reaches down to tug at the waistband of Hyungwon’s shorts. Hyungwon gets the point quickly and helps Hyunwoo pull them off, gasping as cool air hits his cock. Hyunwoo groans at the sight of it, already completely hard and straining up against Hyungwon’s belly.

Hyungwon stares down at himself before looking up at Hyunwoo in shock. “I—Is this...normal?” he asks, clearly confused.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo assures him, reminded again of how new this all is for Hyungwon. “Completely. Here, see.” he says, reaching down for his own shorts and Hyungwon scrambles back allowing Hyunwoo to ease them off, his cock slapping against his stomach as it’s freed. This puts Hyungwon at ease and he crawls right back up to Hyunwoo, gasping when his cock brushes against Hyunwoo’s thigh.

“Come here,” Hyunwoo says, pulling Hyungwon down into a kiss and lifting his hips up to rub their cocks together lightly.

Hyungwon whimpers into his mouth and kisses him harder as Hyunwoo repeats the motion, again and again until Hyungwon pulls back enough to whisper, “More.”

Hyunwoo hums in response before pressing their hips together harder and Hyungwon moans, letting his head fall down onto Hyunwoo shoulder as he pants heavily. Hyunwoo sets up a steady pace, grinding up against Hyungwon until he’s a whimpering mess above him, trying feebly to bring his hips down in time with Hyunwoo’s in search of even more friction.

“Wait,” Hyunwoo pants, stilling his hips and laughing breathlessly when Hyungwon whines loudly at the loss of movement. “Sit up a bit babe, this will feel even better.”

Hyungwon perks up at this, pushing himself up off of Hyunwoo’s chest and looking at him expectantly, pupils blown wide and face flushed. Hyunwoo reaches a hand down, stopping inches before Hyungwon’s cock and meeting his eyes carefully. “Is it okay if I…” he trails off as Hyungwon nods.

“Anything, Woo,” Hyungwon says firmly. “I trust you.”

Hyunwoo nods once, smiling at Hyungwon softly as he wraps his hand around his cock and watches the way Hyungwon’s eyelids flutter at the sensation. He swirls his thumb around the head, collecting the precome that had accumulated there before stroking down firmly. Hyungwon’s jaw drops open and he lets out a soft “oh” as Hyunwoo repeats the motion, building up a steady rhythm that has Hyungwon gasping above him, his arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up.

Hyungwon looks absolutely stunning falling apart on top of him. His lips are bitten bright red and his eyes are shut in bliss, eyelashes casting faint shadows across his face. Hyunwoo struggles to remain focused, determined to make this as good as possible for him as he twists his wrist around the base of Hyungwon’s cock, quickening his pace and relishing the desperate moans that slip past Hyungwon’s lips.

“Woo, Hyunwoo, I—” Hyungwon gasps out, hips bucking up wildly to meet Hyunwoo’s hand.

“It’s okay baby, go ahead,” Hyunwoo encourages, seeing the way Hyungwon’s stomach is tensing up and knowing that he’s close. “Let go.”

He strokes up once more, rubbing his thumb across the head, and then Hyungwon’s coming with a long, drawn out mewl, body shaking with pleasure as Hyunwoo gently works him through it. His arms finally give out and he collapses on Hyunwoo’s chest, completely worn out and Hyunwoo is so worked up from watching Hyungwon come undone that all it takes is a few small thrusts against Hyungwon’s leg before he’s coming too, pressing his lips against Hyungwon’s shoulder to muffle his moan.

Hyungwon stays sprawled over Hyunwoo, panting heavily while Hyunwoo rubs soothing circles into his back, still coming down from his own release.

“That,” Hyungwon says, voice dazed and content, “was amazing. Incredible. Phenomenal.”

“Thank you for fueling my ego,” Hyunwoo teases, giving Hyungwon’s bum a light pinch.

Hyungwon squirms until he’s laying with his arms folded across Hyunwoo’s chest. “Why didn’t you tell me that being a human could feel that good?” he pouts. “Can we do that again? Please?”

“Oh my god, you’re greedy,” Hyunwoo laughs. “We’re both going to need some time to recover, babe.”

“I don’t mean right now,” Hyungwon says rolling his eyes. “But in the future. Next time.”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo assures him. “And we can do other things eventually, too.”

“Other things?” Hyungwon questions, the excitement and curiosity in his voice making Hyunwoo chuckle. “You mean there’s more than that?”

“Mmm,” Hyunwoo hums, nuzzling at Hyungwon’s ear playfully. “A lot more. Even better things.”

Hyungwon gives him a disbelieving look. “Better? How?”

“You’ll see. I’ll show you everything you want to know.”

“I want,” Hyungwon says, mid-yawn. “I definitely want.”

“Me too,” Hyunwoo replies, just barely stifling a yawn himself. “Right now I think it’s time to sleep, though.”

“But I’m not tired,” Hyungwon argues, his drooping eyelids giving him away. Hyunwoo just stares at him skeptically until Hyungwon giggles, finally rolling off Hyunwoo and immediately cuddling back into his side. He blinks at him expectantly until Hyunwoo leans in to give him a soft kiss, humming pleasantly after they pull apart and resting his head on Hyunwoo chest.

“Night Woo,” he mumbles, words already slurring together with sleep. “Love you.”

“Goodnight baby,” Hyunwoo says softly as Hyungwon’s breathing starts to even out, his body relaxing completely against Hyunwoo’s. “I love you, too.”

Hyungwon hums in response and Hyunwoo reaches up to pet his hair soothingly until Hyungwon falls asleep, a content smile lingering on his lips as he drifts off.

Hyunwoo follows not long after, with a smile to match Hyungwon’s and a warmth in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Morning comes far too soon, the brightening sky waking Hyunwoo up against his will. He groans quietly and tucks his head into Hyungwon’s sea of pink hair, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling the sleeping boy closer into his arms. Hyungwon shuffles in his sleep and Hyunwoo squints an eye open, realizing he’s never had the chance to see what Hyungwon looks like in the morning. He pulls back enough to be able to focus on him.

Hyungwon looks, unsurprisingly, as beautiful as ever. His face is soft and relaxed and his skin is smooth, rejuvenated from a full night’s sleep. His lips are parted slightly, enough for his steady breaths to pass through quietly, and his eyelashes flutter delicately against his cheekbones every now and then. He looks so much younger like this and suddenly Hyunwoo realizes he doesn’t actually know how old Hyungwon is. Frowning, Hyunwoo wonders if mermaids document age in the same way as humans, or if they even age the same as humans in the first place. What if Hyungwon is actually hundreds of years old, despite looking younger than Hyunwoo?

Even after having spent the past month in each other’s pockets, there’s still so much he doesn’t know about Hyungwon and about Hyungwon’s way of life. And it’s exciting because he’s surer than ever now that he’s going to have the opportunity to learn so much more about him, to learn anything and everything Hyungwon is willing to share.

Hyungwon shifts slightly and Hyunwoo’s thoughts come to an abrupt halt, turning his attention back to Hyungwon as he slowly awakens. He blinks his eyes open slowly, a sweet smile spreading across his face as he registers where he is and meets Hyunwoo’ gaze.

“Morning,” he rasps, voice rough with sleep and lack of use.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Hyunwoo says fondly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek. “You sleep well?”

“Mmm,” Hyungwon hums as he stretches out his limbs like a cat. “Best sleep of my life. Best night of my life,” he says, peering up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes.

“I’m sure,” Hyunwoo smirks, threading his fingers through Hyungwon’s fluffy hair after a night’s sleep.

“I mean it,” Hyungwon insists, leaning into Hyunwoo’s touch instinctively. “It was perfect. Still is perfect. Everything is perfect with you.”

Hyunwoo’s heart has become prone to fluttering wildly in his chest every time Hyungwon says something like this, something honest and earnest without a hint of self-doubt. Hyungwon is so open and eager in his affections and it makes it easy for Hyunwoo to be as well, keeps him from worrying that maybe he’s saying too much too soon, feeling too much too fast.

“I’m so glad I found you,” he murmurs as he looks at Hyungwon, drinking in every minute detail of his face, determined to remember this moment perfectly, always. “Best thing to ever happen to me.”

Hyungwon’s smile is blinding as he beams at him, eyes dancing with joy. Hyunwoo wants to dedicate his entire life to making Hyungwon smile like that as frequently as possible.

“Oh!” Hyunwoo says, suddenly reminded of the thing he’d been meaning to give Hyungwon. He sits up, Hyungwon’s eyes following him curiously as he reaches over for his bag and digs around until he finds a small leather pouch. “Here, this is for you.”

Hyungwon sits up and takes the pouch from him, tipping the contents gingerly into his hands. A smooth string of rope falls out with a small, glowing blue crystal tied securely in the middle. “Hyunwoo, this is beautiful.” Hyungwon asks, holding the necklace up in front of him so that the crystal captures the light, casting small rainbows across his skin.

“Yeah, I made it last night,” Hyunwoo says. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want. Changkyun just mentioned you liked necklaces and he said that a crystal would be a nice addition to your collection, so I figured why not. I found it when we went swimming the other day back in the city.”

“Of course I’ll wear it, I love it,” Hyungwon insists, sliding over to Hyunwoo and gesturing for him to help tie it around his neck. “Now I’ll always have a little piece of your place with me,” he says happily once the necklace is secure.

“Always,” Hyunwoo echoes, as Hyungwon leans in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

The day goes by much too fast and before either of them are the slightest bit ready, it’s time to head off. They leave everything up at the tent, figuring it won’t be long at all until they’re back and knowing there is no chance of anyone else coming along and taking anything.

Once they reach the rocks leading to the waters, Hyungwon stops, turning back to look toward their hilltop with a longing sigh.

“Hey, no, none of that,” Hyunwoo says, giving Hyungwon’s hand a firm squeeze. “We’ll be back again tomorrow, right? And we can spend the night again soon, too.”

“I know,” Hyungwon says, “but it’s still hard saying goodbye.”

He’s not looking at the city anymore, but staring intently at Hyunwoo instead with a hint of sadness in his eyes that Hyunwoo feels too. He can tell that it’s only going to get harder and harder to leave from now on and honestly he isn’t sure how they’re going to manage, but he knows that they will.

“It’s not goodbye for long,” Hyunwoo reminds him as he leads them down into the river. Hyungwon nods, leaning over to kiss him softly before he wades into the water and swim out.  
But as soon as Hyunwoo turns to walk back with a lump in his throat, he hears Hyungwon calling out for him, a horrified look on his face.

“Hyungwon, love, are you okay?” Hyunwoo asks worriedly, jumping into the water, swimming over to where Hyungwon is frozen in place. “What’s wrong?”

“My tail,” Hyungwon squeaks. “Woo, it didn’t grow back.”

“What do you mean it didn’t...oh,” Hyunwoo gasps, looking down at where Hyungwon’s tail should be only to find his legs still in its place.

Hyungwon looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack so Hyunwoo moves quickly to help him out of the water and onto the rock ledge, hoisting himself up to sit beside Hyungwon.

He takes Hyungwon’s face in his hands, holding him gently and resting their foreheads together. “It’s okay love, it’s going to be alright. Just calm down. Breathe with me, yeah?”

Once Hyungwon has calmed down enough to think clearly again they pull apart and Hyungwon looks down at his legs with a frown.

“I don’t understand,” he starts, kicking a foot at the water as if to make sure it still works. “Why isn’t it growing back? Was I in there for too long? Is this permanent?”

“I really don’t know,” Hyunwoo says, shaking his head. “I mean I guess that’s possible but it doesn’t seem very likely, considering how long we’ve spent there the past couple weeks.”

“What else could it be though?” Hyungwon asks. “We didn’t do anything different from the usual. Aside from sleeping there together.”

“No, not that I can think…” Hyunwoo trails off as his eyes fall on the crystal hanging around Hyungwon’s neck. “Wait, Hyungwon. This is going to sound crazy, but can you take off your necklace for a second?”

Hyungwon brings his hand up instinctively, clutching his necklace safely to his chest. “My necklace? Why?”

“Because,” Hyunwoo says calmly. “I think it’s because that’s from land. Something that keeps you human, I suppose.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon whispers, looking down at his necklace with wide eyes and the carefully pulling it off over his head.

Sure enough, the moment the crystal is no longer touching his skin, his tail starts to grow back. Relief washes over Hyungwon’s face as he flips the tip of his tail in and out of the water happily.

Hyunwoo watches him, his mind racing a mile a minute as he begins to make sense of the situation and its implications. Hyungwon freezes suddenly, turning to stare at Hyunwoo and if the look on his face is anything to go by he’s just arrived at the same realization as Hyunwoo has.

“Hyunwoo,” he says breathlessly, “I-I’m sorry. I panicked. I’m sorry I can’t take that necklace with me.”

Hyunwoo nods, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. “It’s okay, baby,” he manages to rasp out.

Before he can even attempt to say anything else, Hyungwon is leaping into his lap, nearly knocking him backwards with the force of it. His tail makes it hard for him to stay in place, so Hyunwoo reaches out and wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s torso to keep him from sliding back into the water as Hyungwon leans in to kiss him hard. He falls back slowly, bringing Hyungwon with him until they’re lying on the the rock path together, a pile of tangled limbs and tail.

When they finally pull apart in order to breathe, Hyungwon’s eyes are sparkling brighter than Hyunwoo has ever seen before. “I’ll be back,” Hyungwon all but whispers against Hyunwoo’s lips. “I promise. I might even stay here forever. Who knows?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Hyunwoo responds adoringly. “I’ll be here to take you everywhere. We can go meet my friends, or go see cats next time, we’ll do everything together, Won.”

Hyungwon looks like he’s about to cry with joy and Hyunwoo doesn’t feel that far off himself. It’s overwhelming, so much to take in all at once. Hyungwon giggles, resting his chin on Hyunwoo’s chest and flipping his tail out of the water.

And that’s when Hyunwoo sees it. A single, unmistakably brown scale glittering near the very bottom of Hyungwon’s tail. A part of his conversation with Changkyun comes back into his mind immediately and his heart stops beating for a moment as he realizes that the light brown of Hyungwon’s scale perfectly matches the brown of his own eyes.

He’s Hyungwon’s lifebond. His soulmate. Hyungwon had been right and Hyunwoo had been right. They were meant to be, all of this was meant to be. Hyunwoo feels like he’s floating, everything too surreal and incredible to be true.

“What is it?” Hyungwon questions curiously at the look of wonder on Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo considers telling Hyungwon about the scale, but decides it’s best to let him discover it on his own. He wasn’t even supposed to know about Hyungwon’s original suspicions, Changkyun having told him in confidence. He’s sure it will only take a matter of minutes anyways, once Hyungwon is back in the water.

“I’m just thinking,” Hyunwoo says, smiling up at Hyungwon. “About us. About our future.”

“Our future,” Hyungwon sighs dreamily.

“Mhm,” Hyunwoo hums, gazing up at the beautiful, wonderful boy on top of him and wondering how he ever got so lucky. “Our forever.”

“You and I, forever,” Hyungwon says happily, before ducking down to capture Hyunwoo’s lips in a kiss.

Hyunwoo kisses him back with everything he’s got, elation bubbling in his chest as it finally truly sinks in that this is going to work, that they are going to work.

They’re going to be able to have a proper life together. A normal future shared between the two of them. Or, well, as normal as any future between a mermaid and a human can possibly be.

Because despite all odds, despite coming from completely different worlds, fate clearly had a plan for them all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had grape juice somewhere in there but i changed it to sparkling cider bcs aiden dislikes grape juice. hope ur reading this, den, lol. 
> 
> also! i'm a bit sad to say that my twitter account is now locked after i changed my twthandle so i'm confusion but i sent in my identification and clarification thru email and they might let me back in after a couple of days. i hope so. but if not, i might just create a new account bcs i'm barely breathing here without twt. so expect to see me back on twt in a few hours BECAUSE THE DUDES ARE DOING VLIVES AND I KEEP SCREAMING INTO AIR WIHOUT HAVING A PLACE TO TWEET HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME I'M ON THE VERGE OF DYING

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punctualpizza) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna  
> also!! if u like what i do then buy me a cup of [ coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/punctualpizza) if u feel like it lol i take tea, coffee, pizza, or even smooches if ur willing to leave any HAHAHA


End file.
